Bleeding Heart
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: Ulquiorra is certain that he loves her but given the perils of the life he leads, a life with her looks only like a fleeting dream
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Abducted on her wedding day, Ulquiorra who was thought dead was hired to do the job of finding her.

Note: It really sucks that I deleted "Abandoned Bride" by accident and stupidity (we were busy discussing something and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing over the net) and I had no back-up files for it. I'm still crying over it actually but then I can't help but upload this one in exchange for it. Basically, it's still Ulquiorra and Rukia just like my other Bleach fanfics. Hopefully you would enjoy it as much as you did with my previous ones. I'm nearly done with "Reclaimed Love" so I think it is safe to upload this one.

Standard Disclaimer applies.

.

.

.

For four months, the press would not stop with the breaking news that troubled the entirety of Japan when on the day of her wedding with the doctor, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia was abducted while on her way to the church and that the men all appointed to guard her were killed. News had spread out quickly and the patriarch of the Kuchiki family had made sure to mobilize all the securities in the country if it meant finding the missing princess.

Reasons for her abduction are still vague but some suspected it as kidnap for ransom thing. Some might believe it to be something political in nature seeing as Kuchiki Byakuya stands as the nation's representative to other countries and is the number one supporter of the government. But it has been three months and no one contacted the family and some had started assuming that she was dead and nowhere found. And that perhaps she was abducted by someone who held a grudge against her.

Another month passed when finally, a mysterious call connected and demanded fifty million amount which would still be considered small for the family. Byakuya was prepared to deliver when on the scheduled day of meeting he was shot and is now in coma. The police department felt desperate that their efforts are bearing no good results at all and that they could not yet find a single clue that would lead to where Rukia is or to who is pulling the strings. Every possible suspect was investigated and cleared.

The former patriarch of the Kuchiki household furiously threw the papers away as his right-hand came in. "Ginrei-sama."

"Unless it is something that will help me find my granddaughter and help me determine the one behind Byakuya's shooting, then don't say anything else," he stated as he stood up from his swivel chair and walked towards the glass window where he could oversee the cars that move like ants below.

Kuchiki Ginrei was a retired general of the army and even with his retirement, his influence over the military and security areas was vast. "I apologize but a call was patched through."

He snapped his head and walked towards the phone that awaits an answer. He pressed the answer button. "I would assume this would be Kuchiki Ginrei," the muffled voice spoke. "And don't bother tracing the call since you can't find me."

"Bastard, where is my granddaughter?" he asked tersely. This would be the first time he would talk with the suspect personally since he let Byakuya handle everything.

"I apologize for not divulging the location but I assure you she is safe. I called to tell you that the shooting of your grandson was an accident and rest assured that I had severely punished the one who pulled the trigger. We absolutely mean no harm since he is a valuable asset to us."

"What do you want from Byakuya?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I cannot tell you that either. I will make sure Kuchiki Rukia is safe and well but in return, I will have to request Byakuya's presence when he awakens." With that, the call ended and Ginrei turned to his aide who shook his head.

"Knowing that we are tracing the call, he must be using a disposable phone."

"Is there no one in the force competent enough to find us a good lead?" he yelled in frustration and worry while his men cringed in fear. Kuchiki Ginrei is not one to lose his temper so easily but it would seem these past four months had taken its toll on him. Considering his strained relationship with his grandchildren, it's only four months ago when he started patching things up with them and unfortunately it ended badly.

"The Chief of Police, Zaraki Kenpachi, has recovered and requested to talk with you if you permit it. As of now, only his few trusted men are left working patiently over this case."

Ginrei sighed. He knew Zaraki personally and he wondered what his comrade would talk about. With no developments, he is losing his trust and confidence now. He would only hope that Zaraki had something good in mind.

.

.

.

The young man threw his jacket towards the couch and headed straight for the beer stored in the ref. like his usual routine for three years, he went to work as chef in a big time restaurant. Although he doesn't look like it, Ulquiorra Schiffer could actually cook superbly and the manager doesn't mind that he is a socially awkward guy so long as he contributes well to the restaurant which actually boomed even more after he was hired.

It was a boring life but it was a life he learned to adapt with after being out of commission from the police force back in Japan. His eyes had a hard glint upon remembering it and he immediately ridded his mind away with those thoughts. If he was a criminal, he might take revenge already for the betrayal caused to him and his team. But he did not. Quietly, he left the service and walked out from the country and came living abroad. Ironically though, he found it satisfying although boring but he did not mind it. He did not mind the fact that he was declared dead by the IA while Neliel was dismissed from service as well.

Closing the ref, he leaned on it only to slowly set the beer down at the table and quietly walk back to the living room, his hands slowly pulling the gun hidden near the kitchen. For someone to find him here, he must be an enemy. Only his enemies would take interest into his whereabouts. After all, the IA had him declared dead to the world though his enemies would not buy that.

"I see you are alert as I remember."

Although the voice was vague, Ulquiorra knew he is familiar with this man so he opened the lights to find him standing at the staircase, his one hand holding a cane as he stared at Ulquiorra. "It has been so long since I had a glimpse of you, young man. And here I thought you were dead as reported three years ago."

"Ginrei…" he hesitated a bit before he lowered his gun, "…sama."

"Would you mind if I sit down? I took liberty exploring your place."

The remark earned a pointed look from the younger man who motioned for the couch. His dead eyes followed every movement. Alert as ever? Ulquiorra wouldn't call himself alert if he was unable to notice this presence earlier. So he must have gone rusty.

"I don't want to be rude to the man who trained me when I was little, but I would like you to state your business here. I'm living a solitary life now and whatever you came up here for is none of my concern."

Ginrei had a small smile pulled from his lips. "Same old you. You're definitely right, I did not come here for social visit. I would not even know how to find you if not for Zaraki. You made it sure no one knows where to find you and yet you left your address to the only man you trusted and trusted you back. Not even to Aizen." A clouded look passed his face and was instantly gone.

The younger man did not respond and went back towards the kitchen. A few seconds later, he appeared with two beers and handed one to the Kuchiki before he sat across him. Ginrei sighed. He felt regretful that he was unable to do anything to help this man's case three years ago. Then again, he had no way of knowing that something happened to his apprentice. It was only on Zaraki's account that he learned about it.

"I don't know if you're aware of what had happened since four months ago. But I have no one else to ask for help. There are many cases that needed to be looked upon and the police could not prioritize this case. And when Zaraki told me the truth that you're alive, I immediately made it a point to come find you." He shifted and leaned on the couch while stretching his legs. "You were the best – you and your team."

A snort. "I _was_," he said with bitter emphasis. "Like I have said, it is none of my concerns anymore – whatever case you are talking about."

If there is one thing Ginrei could be very sure of, it is the fact that he is one hundred percent sure that this fact alone would help the man agree. "Rukia had been missing the past four months and Byakuya was in coma since two weeks ago."

Expectedly, there was a surprised look that momentarily crossed the green eyes at the mention of the two names. Since Ulquiorra was always around the old man before, he had come to meet the two siblings. The younger man had so much respect for Byakuya and that he genuinely cared for Rukia who was his first female friend outside the service.

Ginrei sighed. "Please, you are the only one who could help me here."

Again, that bitter look. "Why would you want help from a man who killed his partner?" he asked. The words were spoken coldly and Ginrei's eyes sharpened.

"I don't know what happened three years ago. None of your comrades do but they know it wasn't your fault that he died. I believe that too. You did the best you could and there is no way they would blame you for it."

His statement earned a chuckle from the man who changed so much since the last time he had seen him. He tactfully diverted the subject though. "Why was Rukia abducted? Was her abduction related to Byakuya's shooting?"

A victorious smile curved Ginrei's lips and he knew he had convinced the young man. "That's why I am asking your help. To find out the answers for those."

"I don't work for – "

"You don't have to work for the police. I am hiring you personally."

They stared at each. "You thought about this too well," he commented and took a swig of his beer.

"Yes. Byakuya can't trust the military and police after what happened to him. No one knew where he was supposed to go that day, not even the enemies yet except the police and I am very sure that once he wakes up, he'll suspect there is a mole in the department." Something in his statement reminded Ulquiorra of something before he brushed it off.

"So why don't you have it investigated? You can start from there."

"It is under investigation. Do I have to lower my head to you to make you agree?" he asked and Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise at the implication. Lowering his head is Ginrei's greatest humiliation and he knew that. So if he is so willing to go this far…"I only managed to patch a little of my relationship with them and this is the only thing I could do." He stood up after placing the calling card on the table. "That's where you can contact me personally."

Ginrei walked towards the door when he remembered something. "She always asked about you. And she cried real hard when IA declared you dead. Among all of us, she was affected the most and you wouldn't believe what she went through for a month to cope up with your 'death'."

When there was a soft grunt, the old man turned once more. "Why did you simply let it go? I mean, why did you allow IA to declare you dead?"

He was met with dead eyes – devoid of emotions. "Who knows…I think it doesn't matter."

"You never changed from the boy I treated just like my own grandchildren. You still keep things to yourself. You always forget that you are not alone. There are those that believe you – you only have to trust them enough."

He latched the door open only to stop once more. "Your granddaughter – Rukia – leave her to me," he answered while leaning casually. "I'll also oversee Byakuya's case." He stood up and drank the remaining beer before he walked towards the old man with his hands tucked in his jeans. "I owe you that much."

A wan smiled played on the old man's lips. "_I _owe you. I left the files in your room in hope that you'd take this job."

Ulquiorra walked the man outside. "You came prepared," he commented.

"You would not turn down if it's Rukia in danger," his words held meaning and Ulquiorra did his best to look unaffected. Knowing he is not getting any response from him, Ginrei brought out his mobile and called for his right-hand who had their rented car parked a few blocks from the apartment. As they waited, Ginrei glanced at him before he moved to hold the man's shoulder. "I would love to have you as a grandson. Too bad it doesn't work that way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You don't but it had always been my greatest desire to have her marry you. If only you'd learn to love your life more than your work."

Ulquiorra spotted the car approaching them and pointed at it. "Rukia is a wonderful woman and I won't deny that."

At that, Ginrei chuckled though he had a regretful look. "Many people said the same thing. It's too bad I didn't know her and Byakuya too well. I treated them at arm's length. I'll be expecting you back in Japan then."

"Yes."

Ulquiorra leaned on the gate as he watched the car speed away. Why did Zaraki suddenly divulge the information of his whereabouts when even the internal affairs is unaware of it? It only means one thing – Zaraki cannot trust the people around anymore.

.

.

.

She peered through the window and all Rukia could see as always would be the bunch of trees. Everything is green around her and she already suspected that she's in a forest or something. Four months ago, she was abducted when she was on the way for her wedding. Her bridal car was stopped midway and the bodyguards tailing her were killed while she was spared. Immediately, she was blindfolded and brought to this place where she was treated like a prisoner.

She cannot say that she's being treated real bad. Far from that, the men holding her were treating her well, making sure she has her daily meal, she was provided with the basic necessities. But they never let her out of the room. There was no telephone, and her mobile was thrown out from the bridal car while they were getting her. She has no idea as to why they abducted her but she wondered why no one made a move to find her.

She turned to the door when it was opened and the man with wavy black hair entered with a tray of food. "Time for your meal, miss," he said amiably and Rukia debated whether to take her chance and escape. But she did so many times already to no avail.

She did not speak and simply allowed him to place the tray on the table. The man turned to her and realized that she's losing weight. But what does he expect? She seldom ate the foods delivered to her. She'd only take a bite and that's all there is to it. "I suggest you eat all of this. The boss does not want you to look like that when presented to your brother."

It was sheer kindness that made him say those but the result was unexpected when she moved towards him with hopeful eyes. "My brother is going to come?" she asked, even her voice sounded hopeful and he felt sorry to drop the bomb.

"After he wakes up."

Her beautiful eyes widened as color drained her face. "W-What do you mean by that?" with a surprising speed, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What did you do to him?" she asked fiercely. It amused the man that given her small frame, she could actually put up a fight. She had shown that when they went to abduct her and because of her ferocity, she was almost killed by Zommari. But he supposed it is to be expected that she can fight on her own since her grandfather was a former general and her brother is the Ambassador and connected to the military as well, her Uncle was a war hero and. Not to mention that she was acquainted with the green-eyed detective who was trained by Ginrei Kuchiki and who managed to bring Jaggerjaques to jail. Ah right, she was surrounded by people who knows how to fight – Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Zaraki Kenpachi. Those are but a few elite names in the military.

He raised his one hand and blocked the punched delivered to his face as she suddenly attacked him furiously when he did not answer. "What did you do to Byakuya?" she demanded and shifted for a kick but was once again blocked.

"We didn't do anything," he answered coolly. "One of our guys shot him when he learned where he was headed. He is in coma now."

"You bastard!" she yelled and went for another attack but was met with a gentle hit in the gut. "Arg."

The man took a few steps back and stared at the woman now holding her abdomen in pain. "Pardon me. I don't intend to be rough but please refrain from doing unnecessary things. The only thing keeping you here safe is the fact that the boss wants you unharmed." He closed the door when he stepped out and Rukia was left swearing on the floor.

"Bastards," she hissed and pushed herself up. She idly wondered if the man behind this is someone they know since he is making sure she is still doing well despite being held as prisoner. Her thoughts shifted to her brother and worry consumed her. So if her brother was shot, it would mean that he did not abandon her. Truthfully, she does not want to lose the only person left for her. Never mind her grandfather who treated them indifferently. But Byakuya, aside from Ulquiorra, were the people close to her. However, three years ago, her friend was announced dead and they refused to show her his body, telling her he was burned by the men who killed him.

At first, even Byakuya did not believe their words but when he had everyone investigated to make sure about it, it checked out. Byakuya told her that she should remember Ulquiorra's face based on how he looked the last time he talked with her and that she should not see the burned corpse.

Back then, she was consumed with grief. Ulquiorra was the adopted son of Aizen Sousuke who was a good and close friend of the Kuchiki. His parents died on his watch when he was ten and after which, Aizen put the criminals behind bars. He took Ulquiorra and had him adopted though he allowed the guy to retain his family name. He first entered the military and later on left to do some detective works much to her grandfather's surprise since he had so much hope for him in the military. Still, he made a good name and was considered one of the best detectives due to his intelligence and strength. He was hired by the police and that's where he had a continuing acquaintance with them. It was there where he found a good partner.

But even with all of those, Rukia saw Ulquiorra as a lone wolf. Even if he had a good partner and good friends with the police department, he still prefers to be alone and so she made it her mission to be close to him. Perhaps what he needed is someone outside the line of his duty. And she successfully made him her closest male friend.

She remembered their last talk. She was supposed to introduce her partner, Ichigo. Back then, she wasn't romantically involved with Ichigo yet. He was transferred to the hospital she is working into and became her partner.

_She had a wide smile as she waved her hands towards the pale man who was making his way towards the restaurant owned by Rangiku, a good wife of Gin who was best of friends with her brother. Like always, he had that bored look on his face as he pulled one seat and settled down._

_"Really, what are you so excited about?" he asked curiously._

_She shrugged. "Nothing really. I haven't seen you in weeks. Where did you go?" she knew he is a detective since she nagged him about that before. _

_"China. I tailed a probable suspect connected to the death of Tia Harribel." _

_"So, did you find him?" she asked as she waved at the waiter. _

_"Ah. Jiruga booked him already."_

_She broke into another wide smile before she frowned. "You should shave when you get home. It doesn't look too well on you – those stubbles. You look better when clean-shaven."_

_He quirked his left brow. Rukia blinked at him innocently. "What? I was merely suggesting." She glanced at the entrance when she spotted a mop of orange hair. "What an eye-catching hair," she muttered. "That's my new partner, Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_"Hm," from the corner of her eyes, she saw how he studied the approaching man carefully before he shrugged and turned to her. "Looks decent enough save for the hair." His lips curved into a tight smile – the only smile he is capable of. "I'd like to talk with him some other time," he glanced at his watch and his eyes glinted a second. He stood up while she showed a disappointed look, knowing he is leaving. "Got to go. Time for work."_

_She sighed and kissed his cheek much to his surprise. "Take care then."_

_To her annoyance, he ruffled her hair in response. "Ah."_

It was her last talk with him and a few weeks later, she learned he was dead. Nothing could have prepared her for the shock and grief that came over when Zaraki delivered the news to Aizen. Everyone was in denial. For them, Ulquiorra was too sly to even allow himself to get killed.

Rukia shook her head at the painful memories of her friend and started looking around again, hoping to find anything that would help her escape. Now that her brother is in coma, she has to get away. She needed to reassure herself that he is going to be alright. That she will never go through that kind of grief again.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies.

.

He looked around as he finally stepped out from the airport. It took him hours to decide and settle everything there before finally taking the flight for Japan the day after. He had read all the reports and seen all the photos while he was on the plane and he already knew what to do. What the police lacked for the past four months of investigating Rukia's abduction is the so called 'connection'. He figured they always found themselves back to square one due to that. He also remembered that Rukia was abducted when she was on her way to the church.

A wan smile curved the pale man's lips. And so the woman had finally found someone good enough to settle down with. He always wondered if she ever would, considering how her previous relationships with the other guys ended not too well for her. And when she was happy to settle down, someone stood on the way of that.

"I see you took Ginrei's offer and came back. Just as he had said so confidently, you wouldn't turn this down," the gruff voice made him glance at his right to find Zaraki Kenpachi leaning on his blue sedan car, a smirk on his face. When he leaned away, he revealed a face behind the wheel drive who raised his two fingers for a greeting. "I volunteered to meet you instead of those wimps that Ginrei had ordered. The midget decided to tag along as well."

Ulquiorra slung the small bag on his left shoulder and simply stared without bothering to talk. Zaraki scowled. "Damn it, look I'm sorry I had to tell him the truth about you and now even your adoptive father is aware of it. It's time you stop from your sabbatical break and come back."

"When I gave you my address, it is for formality's sake and I don't recall giving you the permission to divulge it without my consent," he finally spoke monotonously. "And must I remind you that I was dismissed from the service three years ago."

The scarred man scowled even more. "Don't give me that shit, bastard. Jiruga's death wasn't your fault and it was internal affair's fault that you had to leave. They wanted to take all the glory for that even though they didn't get to catch the mastermind behind those murders."

The younger man started walking but not towards the car, in fact, he was walking away from the car. Zaraki bunched his fists. "You know why I told him your address? Rukia's one of the reason, yes. That girl shed tears for your supposed to be death and it's only proper that you atone for that. But the more important reason why I had asked Ginrei to call you back is because this case is somewhat connected to Jiruga's death."

The last statement made the pale man stop and he looked over his shoulder. This time, he saw Hitsugaya Toshirou standing beside their chief. And it was the shorter man who spoke next.

"We have no idea what really happened there. But believe us when we tell you that we know you were innocent."

"Did you believe Jiruga was innocent too?" he asked them and waited for no answer as the two cops watched him walk away.

Toshirou turned to Zaraki. "Connected? How'd you figure it out?" Toshirou had not been present the last four months due to some undercover job he performed in Italy. He recently returned a few weeks ago and was honestly surprised at the turn of events.

"Ballistics. It's my gut that tells me I am right. Tch, if only that bastard would tell us what he learned three years ago. And I freaking hate the internal affairs for interfering with the police matters."

.

.

.

He does not even know how to react as he was being held by Aizen Sousuke. It surprised him to see the man suddenly aging so much. From their seats, Ichimaru watched besides Ginrei. "God knows how thankful I am to see you truly alive and well," Aizen spoke and his words broke the awkward silence. He pulled away from the younger man and finally sat down.

Ulquiorra sat down and brought out the folder from his bag before he sat down. "Pardon me but I would like to postpone talking about my disappearance. As of the moment, I like to focus on this one," he held the bridge of his nose to brush away the jet lag feeling. "As soon as possible, I'd like to start working on this case." He turned to Ginrei. "Your grandson is the scion behind the Kuchiki Technologies. With your permission, I'd like to make use of those technologies since I am not going to work with the cops."

The old man nodded. "Whatever you need, I will provide for it."

"And I want to talk with these people once more," he said, referring to all the photos of friends, acquaintances and probable suspects.

"I'll have Zaraki –"

"Keep them off the hook for a while," he mentioned. "There is something I want them to do. And also, there's a person I'd like to visit first. It's been three years after all."

"Who?"

"That man. And I am pretty sure he is so pissed off now."

.

.

.

True to his words, Ulquiorra did not waste any more time and started digging into the case. The green-eyed chose to visit during the night when most of the inmates are asleep. He waited as the man, Ibu, brought the person he intended to visit. The man growled when he saw his visitor across the glass window and he immediately grabbed the phone.

"You son of a bitch!"

"What a warm greeting you have there," he stated coolly, unfazed by the man's temper.

"Don't give me that crap! It's time I get out of this jail, you stinking ass!"

"I see you still retained that fluency with foul words Jaggerjaques."

He snarled but said nothing until finally, he realized something and leaned closer to the glass, the phone still on his ears. "Hey, I thought you were dead."

He answered with a smirk. "You do realize that you had a late reaction. I've come to pick you up for work."

To accentuate that, he nodded at the cop behind Grimmjaw who patted him on the shoulder and led him outside where Ulquiorra was waiting with a bag of chips in his one hand, his mouth busy grinding.

"The hell! If you intended on getting me out of there, then why the hell did you not do it sooner," Grimmjaw stated loudly and grabbed the chips from his hands. He started munching on them as Ulquiorra led the way towards the car.

"Your 'pals' never visited you and gave you that kind of food?" he mocked.

"Shut your trap! Why did you have to lock me up in jail then disappear to god knows where?."

The pale man revved the machine then glanced at him. "To make it more believable. If they learned you are truly an undercover, then it would be easy for them to come after you. You are basically a 'smuggler' in the eyes of the police force and no one knew your real identity except for a few. So you have to stay in jail and let the people believe that I sent you behind bars."

"Fuck that, like they could really do come after me so easily. I'm not sloppy and I wished Jiruga wasn't when he died."

Ulquiorra only shrugged but Grimmjaw knew what he was about to say. He sighed before looking outside as the green-eyed drove away. "I'm sorry about Jiruga. There is no way we could have saved him then."

"Just shut it. Let's just not talk about that."

"So what job now? If I remember it correctly, you were dismissed."

"I need names from those you've worked with during your undercover gig. There are some names I recognized from the files given to me by Ginrei."

At that, Grimmjaw smirked. "I see. So it has something to do with the Kuchiki. That's what dragged your ass back?"

"Honestly? Yes."

The admission surprised Grimmjaw so he was speechless for a moment. "That's surprising."

Mockingly, Ulquiorra glanced at him. "What is? The reason why I came back or my admission to that reason?"

"The latter part. You never admitted something so honestly before," the blue-haired said. "The midget sure is troublesome to have herself abducted on her wedding day." From time to time, Rukia met Grimmjaw when she suddenly drops by Ulquiorra's place for a visit and find the man discussing something important with him. It's always something important which made Rukia conclude before that Ulquiorra was married to his work.

"Zaraki secretly sent through Ginrei the ballistic report on Byakuya's shooting and he mentioned something about it being connected to three years ago."

"Have you any theories as to why they wanted Byakuya?"

"A couple of them but it's still irrelevant for now. We have to find Rukia first and to do that means to start going undercover."

"My 'pals' would be surprised to learn I'm a free man."

"Zaraki will take care of that. It's a prison break. We'll put it that way. The man who released you earlier could be trusted." He glanced at him. "We're going to need Neliel's help."

Grimmjaw choked at the last remark and he managed a glare which was received quite casually by the other man. "What'd we need her for?" he barked.

"Stop being a baby. I could care less about your history with her. But we are going to need someone behind the computers. She's that one."

Grimmjaw scoffed. "Last I heard from Toshirou's secret visit, she's working solo and was hired by Kurosaki Ichigo for private investigation – I would presume it had something to do with Rukia as well."

"Then all the more perfect," he stated. "The legal matters will all be handled by Hitsugaya."

For a moment, Grimmjaw was silent as he stared at the road ahead. Then softly, he spoke. "This felt like the first time we worked as a team – only, Ie stood on the shadows being the one doing undercover."

"And it will be like the first time. Only. We don't have Jiruga around. Listen Jaggerjaques, forget about your bitter past with Neliel. Let's see this as something we could do for Jiruga. We have the chance to take them down now. And we have the support – both financial and legal – from Ginrei. This could only be our opportunity."

Grimmjaw wrinkled his nose as he stared outside while Ulquiorra quietly drove away. "I thought I hated him after finding out his affair with Nel," he started while his right hand could not stop moving as if talking about this for the first time in three years made him tensed. "But arriving at that scene and learning how he died – I couldn't get to hate him any longer. Tch. Damn it, he died and I did not get to have a decent talk with him when he was trying to explain everything to me."

Still, the pale man uttered no words and allowed the guy to continue speaking. "I know I had my misunderstandings with Jiruga from the past but he's still among those few I could trust. And I knew and believed he did not turn on us." He fiercely glanced at Ulquiorra. 'You believe that too right? That Jiruga was innocent from those and that he died because his cover was blown." It was as if his voice was pleading – wanting to believe that Nnoitra was really innocent.

"We'll talk about it later. Hang on," he said and increased the speed of the car much to Grimmjaw's annoyance.

"Bloody hell! Are you freaking trying to kill us both? You're going beyond the allowed speed," he yelled as he held tight.

"Let's catch up with Neliel, shall we? I heard she still lives in the same apartment," Ulquiorra said instead.

The blue-haired bellowed. "Drop me somewhere else, asshole! I don't want to go there as of the moment!"

His words were unheard as he gave him a deaf ear. It took a few more minutes before finally they stopped at the intended address. Grimmjaw raked his hair and turned to his calm friend. "You fuckin' asshole! Do you not know when to listen?" not waiting for any words, he stepped down while Ulquiorra studied the white car parked in front of them. He decided to step down as well and raised his brow upon noticing Grimmjaw walking away angrily – away from the apartment.

"You do realize that you are acting like a child," he pointed out and took a photo of the car's plate number. "Like I have said – "

He sighed when Grimmjaw gave him a dirty finger and disappeared from sight when he turned left. Ulquiorra shook his head and looked up at the building, trying to decide how to go at this when the door opened and the first thing he saw was a mop of orange.

He remained where he was and watched as he stepped out from the door followed by the green-haired who was smiling happily. "I will inform you when I've made some developments."

The guy, Kurosaki Ichigo, nodded and kissed her cheek affectionately before pulling away. "Yes. I sincerely hope Rukia is still alive and I want to know who was behind her abduction."

He turned and stopped dead on his track as Neliel gasped when finally they noticed his presence, as he casually leaned on the white car which he now guessed is owned by Ichigo. Neliel blinked a couple of times to make sure she isn't dreaming before she dashed down the staircase and towards the pale man while Ichigo followed slowly.

"Oh my God! Ulquiorra!" she squealed and held him with her arms. She pulled away immediately and stared at his eyes and he could read many questions there. "H-How? I thought…" for a fleeting moment, he saw grief crossed her eyes before instantly gone.

"It's a long story," he stated and glanced at Ichigo. "So, you're working on Rukia's case." It was a statement and not a question.

She nodded. "Yes how did you – never mind. I think have an idea," she muttered. She looked around. "You came alone?"

"I did." He lied. "So uh, you're supposed to be the groom," he turned his attention to Ichigo who nodded and frowned.

"Yes. Do I know you?" his furrows knitted before realization dawned on him and he nodded his head again. "I see. You were that friend she always talked about. And you're alive."

"Hm." Ulquiorra once again turned to Neliel and issued a card. "That's where you can call me. I need your help like old times."

Neliel looked away for a moment. "Are you working for the police?"

"No. I was personally asked to look into this case by Ginrei-sama," he answered and leaned away from the car. "I'm gonna need someone behind the techs, Nel. Sexta is going back undercover and the Toshirou gave his support for the legal matters."

He made use of the code for Grimmjwaw, not wanting the his' identity exposed even to a person about to be married to Rukia. He climbed his car and peered over to study the two – both confused and surprised at how fast things have happened. He gave the guy a warning look. "I truly hope the scene I witnessed earlier has no meaning, Kurosaki Ichigo."

.

.

.

It took him only a day and Ulquiorra successfully managed to gather the people he worked with before much to the amazement of Ginrei who could not help but admire the man. Even with his 'lone wolf' personality, there are still people who followed and remained loyal to him. People who had their faith in him and respected him for his skills and intelligence.

He had seen their faces a couple of times before and so he knew them personally now. He nodded and sighed before turning to Gin. The best friend of Byakuya nodded in understanding before he stood up and left the room with the old man.

Ginrei paused at the door and turned to the youngsters. "You were given full immunity by the president herself and she trusts that you will find who was behind this. My grandson is a very important political figure and an avid supporter of the government and there's no one in the higher echelons who took his shooting lightly. You were now given the privilege necessary for this case." He turned to Ulquiorra. "You weren't reinstated in the police force yet and the IA refused to acknowledge you still but the military is actually offering you back your position if you'll accept it, Lieutenant."

"That's quite a shocker," the blue-haired grumbled as he sat far from the only female in the group. Neliel on the other merely shrugged off his obvious loathing for her.

Ginrei spoke when he sensed the protest about to come. "Please don't think I am pulling connections here regarding your reinstatement in the military. Truth be told, they want you back. This room is now your conference room and feel free to use all these technologies around."

When the door closed behind him Ginrei, the shortest member spoke. "That deserves a celebration."

"It would come later," he turned the television on as the news about a prison break was being broadcasted, the video showing the prison where Grimmjaw had been detained for three years for a reason. A few seconds later, Grimmjaw's face flashed on the screen and the mentioned guy actually chuckled.

"That was your plan?" Neliel asked Ulquiorra with a hint of amusement.

"It was Zaraki's." he pulled the seat nearest Grimmjaw and sat down. "We'll start from scrap – " Neliel had already produced the pictures and videos.

She whistled. "This feels good – we only have to touch the screen and no need for the longer procedures," she mused. "So this video was taken by the traffic camera four months ago. I deeply apologize but it is the only thing I managed to retrieve. Someone purposely damaged that cam after the abduction."

It was blurry at first until Neliel fixed the resolution and Ulquiorra watched as masked men T-boned the car where Rukia's bodyguards were riding in. five armed men and covered with masks stepped down and a shootout followed. One of them was downed while the bodyguards were killed easily.

He could not help but chuckle a little when he saw how those men dragged Rukia out from the bridal car but it did not go easily for them since Rukia was actually putting up a fight. Grimmjaw and Toshirou whistled.

"You didn't tell me she could fight," Grimmjaw commented with a soft chuckle.

"She grew up from a family of soldiers – from grandparents, uncle and parents. Only her and Byakuya broke the tradition you know. Of course she could fight. You'd be surprised at how strong she could be on hand-to-hand. The siblings are interesting you know," he said as way of explaining. He fixed his eyes on the screen and watched with expressionless face as one of the guys twisted her arm and she was pinned on the wall but not after Rukia pulled one of the masks. "Freeze that for a while."

Neliel turned to him. "I know what you are thinking. I had that man investigated after I had this video recovered. Unfortunately, his body was found alongside the river, three bullet wounds to the chest and one on the forehead. I had him ID'ed but his name is not found in the nation's archives. According to forensic reports though, he is definitely not Japanese."

Ulquiorra quirked his brow and stared at Neliel. "That's unlike you Nel. It doesn't usually takes you a day to identify victims."

Neliel sighed. "I sincerely hope that did not come as an insult," she stated before she sat down. "Two months ago, I started working on this case when Ichigo hired me. But every time I get close to a lead – it always ended up blown. I suspected someone is following this case as well and trying to obstruct me from doing my job."

"And that someone would be the enemy," Toshirou supplied.

"Yes. It's as if there's an eye somewhere – watching everyone making progress in this case. You know how limited our moves were. We were all black listed from the service and IA refused to lend a hand. I doubt they will even believe me if I go to them and tell them my findings."

"And that car?" Ulquiorra inquired, his eyes fixed on the black van. He ignored the remark about the internal affairs.

"Disposed. No fingerprints, nothing at all. They work clean."

Ulquiorra nodded and brought out the ballistic reports. "The bullet found on Byakuya's and that of John Doe came from the same gun. The funny thing is – this gun is not on market anymore. One can acquire it from the black market though." Something clicked in his memory and he turned to Grimmjaw. "There are three sellers of illegal guns in the underworld – and they are like the major suppliers." Something flashed in his eyes that the three recognized so easily. He had that kind of look whenever he discovered something. "I see why Zaraki mentioned this being connected to Jiruga's case."

Neliel paled at the mention of the man but she maintained her composure and gave him a questioning look. "Jiruga worked for Barragan and the latter is one of those three suppliers I mentioned. Say Grimmjaw, why don't you go back to your 'pals' and pay them a good visit? See what you can get from that end." Grimmjaw was a member of another yakuza, the leader being one of the key players in the underworld – both in weapons smuggling, murders and other fraudulent actions.

He stood up. He already knew who to see for this. He turned to them as he opened the door. "Let me remind you that you remain objective about this case and should any of you jeopardize this, believe me when I tell you I won't hesitate to have you locked up."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Grimmjaw asked coldly.

Green met blue and they glared at each other before Grimmjaw broke the contact and raised his hands in mid-air when Ulquiorra spoke. "There is time for cleaning up our names."

.

.

.

Thanks for my first five reviewers: _kejora, yuzy, Aralorn, violetchi and Echo Uchiha._


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies.

.

.

.

Rukia got up from bed when her door opened to reveal the same man. He pointed the gun towards her. "Please walk out carefully from this room. We're going to transfer."

Quietly, Rukia obeyed and stepped out and the man was behind her with his gun. "Words has it that there's someone new working on your case and the bosses would not want that, really. Especially if it's him."

Rukia spotted a car where three men were standing guard, obviously waiting for her. She turned to the man whom she now assumed stood as the leader among the four. A smirk played on her lips when she remembered she almost brought one man down during her abduction. She carefully schooled her face with an expression of nonchalance – something she had tried adapting from Ulquiorra who was so good at it. "So, where will you bring me then?"

While asking that, her eyes were alert as she looked around, finding anything useful to use in her escape. "Somewhere."

Rukia nodded as they approached the men waiting for them. Finding the right timing, she stepped away from the man behind her and she immediately kicked another while quickly grabbing his gun when he was caught off-guard. Rukia shot three times near them.

"Miss Kuchiki, drop that gun down and we will not hurt you," the dark-haired man answered.

Rukia shook her head while her one hand opened the car. "No. you drop your weapons or I will kill your friend," she said, her gun pointed at the man she attacked earlier.

The dark-haired man chuckled. "You do realize that even with him as your hostage, you can't get anywhere. One's life is nothing for us. Like I have said, you are only protected by someone so we try our best not to harm you but if you go farther I will ignore his orders and kill you."

Rukia smiled back. "I know this man's life is not worth the exchange, still, I'm willing to take the chance," she said and climbed the car. "Besides if you kill him, they will find his body and they will trace it back here." She looked around and the man took that as the chance to attack her but Rukia fired making them stop.

Her face looked serious now as the man who tried attacking her was shot on the thigh and he cursed at her like a madman. "Damn you bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not if I can kill you first," Rukia mentioned, disgusted at her actions. She's a doctor but she's willing to take a life if it only means escaping from here. She has to get away and see to her brother.

The dark haired man sighed. "Take the car and go then," he said and patted the remaining men to step away from the car. Rukia isn't stupid to know he is planning something but she did not mind. She had a plan of her own anyway. She needed to know where her location is but all she could see are the damn trees.

Rukia climbed the car when the man spoke with a smirk. "You are aware that we'll still get you halfway."

Rukia smirked back. "We'll see."

The men watched as she drove away before the dark-haired man spoke. "Call the others and intercept her before she reaches the national road. Don't allow her to reach the national road."

"Yes sir."

.

.

.

Orihime looked around. This would be the first time she entered this part of the Kuchiki building and even though she's best friends with Rukia, she was never brought here. At the center was Neliel whom Orihime disliked due to her closeness with Ichigo. Not that she's jealous but there's something that seems off with Neliel and Ichigo.

"Ah, I see you came early. The guys are on their way," she smiled kindly. Orihime watched as she worked with something. "Please take a seat. Ulquiorra would be here any seconds."

The name made Orihime look at her face in surprise. "Ulquiorra?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard the name correctly. She knew one guy with that name and he happened to be Rukia's closest friend. But he died three years ago.

Neliel's furrow wrinkled for some reason as she stared at the screen before she turned to her. "Yes and for the record, he is alive. I'm telling you in advance to spare you the time asking him the how's and why's of things. He doesn't like wasting any time."

Orihime did not realize that she's talking to Neliel longer than she had allowed herself. "Rukia would be happy to know." She bowed her head to hide the grief. "I hope she is alright."

"Yes. We certainly – " she looked over Orihime. "Ah, you're here."

Orihime turned around and saw him walking in, his built still the same and he is wearing casual clothes now. He gave her a swift glance and a curt nod before he motioned for her to sit down. "Good timing. I will go straight to the point. According to the reports, you were found unconscious in your house."

The buxom slowly nodded, not sure where he is leading at. "Y-Yes."

"And you were attacked."

"Yes. What's this all about?" she asked and frowned at him. "Are you insinuating something?"

He waved her off with one of his hands. "Don't jump into conclusions, woman. Do you recognize anyone from your attackers?"

She shook her head. Ulquiorra nodded once. "See, the bridal car took a detour to fetch you probably since the route they have taken is not towards the church yet."

Neliel glanced at Ulquiorra and commended him for coming out with this conclusion from the reports he only read. No one noticed that angle since they were focused on the attackers. Even Neliel was unable to notice that slight change in route. Everyone assumed that it was to avoid traffic.

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra and for some reason, she felt compelled to talk even if she doesn't want to. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you on your house still? Weren't you supposed to be at her place since you were her maid of honor?" he asked dispassionately. He flipped to the pages.

Orihime's face was now devoid of emotions as she stared at the man. Then she spoke quietly. "I – I was about to leave my house when those men approached me," she looked away to allow herself that memory again – something that she doesn't want to remember. She never liked to be held at gunpoint. "T-They ordered me to call Rukia that she's to fetch me at my house."

"And of course she would. That woman will not allow her wedding to go without her best friend."

At the remark, Orihime gave him a wan smile. "Of course but would you believe me if I tell you that she wanted you there too if only you were alive?"

He still had no reaction which made Orihime shake her head. But he answered though. "That's beside the point. So Rukia agreed."

"Yes and I heard those men talked about 'boss' and 'Byakuya' and 'leverage'. Before I knew it, I was knocked unconscious and the next thing I learned was Rukia being abducted."

"There is something I don't get here," Ulquiorra stood up. "Why would they abduct her on national road when it was planned that they will wait at your house? And why did you lie to the police and told them that you were attacked by burglars."

Orihime stood up to pace the room. "Because they warned me that if I will say anything, they'll hurt Rukia. You wouldn't understand…"

"That's all I wanted to ask from you," he said in a dismal tone. Orihime nodded and left the room quietly. When she was out of earshot, Neliel turned to him with a raised brow.

"Tell me you didn't seriously consider her as one probable accomplice," she said and sat down.

"No. I just asked those because I wanted to." He raised his head when the door opened and Ichimaru entered with Ginrei. He frowned at them for invading his talk.

"Byakuya is awake," the old man announced. "I came here to ask if you made any progress. Byakuya is demanding – "

He stopped when Byakuya's mobile rang. The mobile was being kept by Ichimaru as he was in-charged in monitoring the calls. "Who is it?" Ginrei asked.

"Unknown number."

"Patch it through," Ulquiorra ordered. "Neliel, see if you can get the location."

.

.

.

The dark-haired man blinked in amusement when he saw the car actually sinking down on the deep water. His men had been spread out to search for the woman. "She really had thought of this well," he commented and turned to the others. "Search every nook and cranny. She couldn't have gotten away from this place. Extend the search for another mile." He looked down the water. "Make sure she's not hiding from caves down there, if there are."

"Yes boss."

He scratched his head and reached for his mobile. They will all be dead if they can't manage to retrieve Rukia before the end of the day.

.

.

.

From where she was hidden, Rukia nervously wiped the sweat from her brow and bit her lip. She knew there would be no escape for her and she also knew that he might call some men to apprehend her before she could reach the national road. And Rukia did what she could. She threw away the car and decided to make the search harder than they expected.

She paled and trembled when she heard some noise nearby and when she peered from her spot, her eyes widened when she realized that one man is already close to finding her. She scanned the area to see if there are others with him. Her eyes spotted something from the man and she immediately formulated a plan.

Carefully, she bided her time and struck the man when she found the opportunity.

.

.

.

"Who's this?" Ichimaru asked when he answered the answer button.

"No, no, who are you?" the caller asked hurriedly. Ichimaru frowned then his eyes widened before he mouthed the words. Rukia. Expectedly, Ginrei and Ulquiorra reacted. "Rukia!"

"Eh? Gin! Where's my brother?" she asked and judging from the way she talked, she must be tired since she's breathing too hard.

"Byakuya is – "

"Is he alright? Tell me he is alright!" she demanded.

"Rukia, we have time for that. We need to know where you are right now."

"I don't know. They were supposed to transfer me. They said something about someone new working on my case."

Neliel glanced at the screen. A few seconds more and they can locate her exact place. Ulquiorra moved to Gin and extended his hand which Gin understood and he handed the phone even though Rukia was talking.

"Hey Gin, are you listening – "

"Rukia."

There was a pause from the end of the line as Rukia stared at her phone, something nagging at the familiarity of the voice. She blinked and did not want to acknowledge the idea. "W-Who is this?" she asked instead.

"We do not have time for answering that," he told her gruffly. Ulquiorra glanced at the screen and Neliel gave a thumbs-up sign when the location was successfully located. "Listen, who's mobile is this?" he asked first.

"T-The man I attacked earlier. I-I took his mobile. There are many men searching for me now so I can't move freely."

Ulquiorra nodded and sat down, relieved that she's alright. "You remember something I've taught you before?" he asked which made Rukia blink at the end of the line, hope surging through her like a bullet. It couldn't be…he couldn't be…

"U-Ul…" for some reason, she found it hard to speak when she realized it was really him.

"Listen to me well, check that mobile and see if you could find anything there. It might be tapped so I suggest you move from your hiding place and get farther away, you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. If it's tapped, take out that thing and call us back okay? We're sending help."

"I'm near a coast. That's all I can tell. I drove the car towards the water and escaped after."

Ulquiorra smirked at her own actions. "Heh. Cut the call and call us immediately after you did what I told you." He handed the phone back to Gin and turned to Nel who was already prepared for the answer to the question he is going to ask.

"Tsurugaoka."

Ulquiorra stood up and reached for his personal phone. It did not take three rings before someone answered his call. "Madarame. This is Ulquiorra. Yes I am alive and there is time for questions and answers. Listen, I've got something for you since your location is closer. Go to Tsurugaoka and cause some distractions to some men out there. Kuchiki Rukia escaped from them and is running away, right now she could be chased once more so make some distraction while we make our way there."

He turned the mobile off and was met with questioning looks. He shrugged. "He's an important informant who lives in Uchinada."

"How did you even manage to get an informant living there?" Gin mused.

"Connections. It has its perks. He's actually Jiruga's childhood friend from Uchinada," he admitted in the last minute and gave Nel an apologetic look before he walked towards the door. "Nel, call Shuhei and Lisa. We have some work to do. I expect the chopper to be prepared."

Not waiting for any answer, he went out. Silence ruled for over a minute before Ginrei spoke. "He and Byakuya could make a good team if only my grandson chose to become a soldier."

"He works fast," Gin commented.

"He does. Gin, there is something I'd like you to do," he said to the silver-haired whose real job is actually vague for most people. "Investigate these people." He threw a folder at the center table.

Ichimaru chuckled. "You do realize, I am not an investigator. My job is a businessman like Byakuya."

"Cut me some slack. I can't give this to Zaraki since he has his own job to do."

He sighed and reached for it. He studied it for a second before he nodded.

.

.

.

Rukia bit at her lower lip as she tended to her bullet wound. True to what Ulquiorra suspected, the mobile was tapped so she wasn't surprised when not a few minutes later, some men arrived at her hiding place and she was thankful she managed to get the gun from the guy she attacked earlier. She was also thankful to her grandfather for the first time since he insisted that she learn all forms of self-defense as well as the proper use of a gun. She would admit she's afraid because she's in a battle against a number of men and this was her first.

It was only thanks to her rational mind that she reminded herself this is for survival and she knew that once she was out safe, she's gonna regret ever taking a life because earlier, she shot one and he was dead. It was only one life but she knew she will carry the guilt forever.

"She can't be far! Follow the trail of blood," she heard someone commanding tone. Not a few seconds later, Rukia heard a series of gunshots which also caught the attention of the men about to approach her hiding place. She hoped they would get away. She really could not run farther along considering her bullet wound on her left thigh. "What was that?"

"I don't know but someone – "

"She can't be there! This blood looks fresh."

"But what if she's truly there?" one argued as the gunshot continued. Even the leader seemed suddenly perturbed by it because he looked around for a few more minutes.

"Let's go."

Rukia let out a sigh of relief before she relaxed herself and leaned on the rock. She tried to look for anything to use as a clutch to support her walk from this point on. And she needed to really rid herself of the bullet. She reached for her pocket and called her brother's number once more. It had been hours ago since her last call and she doubted she could last longer than an hour. She'll be dead any time if help did not come within this hour. Either from the bullet wound or from those men hunting her.

It took a single ring and Rukia was surprised to hear a female voice. "Sir, we got a call."

Rukia frowned, not sure who the woman was or who was being referred as 'sir'. But answer came when he spoke. "It's getting dark. Can you find anything to help us locate you easier?" he asked with no greeting at all. Rukia had all the time earlier to think on how to make the man pay for making her believe he was dead.

Rukia glanced around. "It's all so full of trees and I can't get – "

"Ulquiorra, we got it," she heard another female voice.

"Ulquiorra, I'm not so sure but the men chasing me haven't moved farther yet."

"Don't worry, help is on the way."

Rukia ended the call and closed her eyes. For four months, she was held prisoner and it was only a while ago that she found a way to escape. But with running for a few hours, hiding and being in the thigh, she suddenly felt tired and all her strength was drained from her. Slowly, her whole being succumbed to darkness.

.

.

.

He towered over her. It did not take a few minutes to find her here. He sighed in relief before signaling the others that the search is over. _She easily let her guard down,_ he thought before he noticed her left thigh. Carefully, he sat on his knee and watched the already pale small woman. It had been three years since he last saw her and he did not quite imagine her looks to mature so beautifully.

"Sir? What are we to do with those men we captured?" Shuhei appeared behind him and gave Rukia a glance.

"Bring them over to the headquarters. I don't trust the police force as of the moment. Have Ginjou interrogate them."

Apparently, the military was wired of Ulquiorra's reinstatement and everyone under his command had been more than happy to welcome him. The first thing that Ulquiorra did was to get the permission of General Kyourako to organize his own men and make the retrieval of Kuchiki Rukia a priority. Being the granddaughter of a retired general, a niece to a war hero who died during the battle – Kouga Kuchiki, and sister to the diplomatic representative of Japan, Rukia is indeed a priority as of the moment.

"Yes sir," Shuhei nodded. "It's hard to believe that her retrieval took a day when no one could even find her for four months."

Ulquiorra stood up and bent over to carry the unconscious woman. "This wouldn't happen if she did not find the means to escape. It's all because of her that the search was made easier. I didn't even do a thing so credit goes to her."

Shuhei helped him shift her over Ulquiorra's back. "She's definitely something," he commented in awe. The public always perceived the Kuchiki heiress to be a socialite and knew nothing other than clothes, signature bags and shoes. Evidently, she is more than what she allowed the public to perceive about her. "To think she managed to come this far…"

Ulquiorra gave Shuhei an amused look. "Keep your musings to yourself, Hisagi. Let's go."

"Yes sir."

They casually walked towards the waiting chopper. "Do give my thanks to Madarame Ikakku if you see him around."

"Certainly."

.

.

.

She was welcomed with the sight and smell of a hospital room and Rukia raised her hand to check for a dextrose. "Glad to see you are awake."

She frowned when she realize it was her grandfather who spoke. He sat on the farthest corner of the room, comfortably reading a newspaper that probably reported her retrieval. Rukia sat down on the bed. She did not acknowledge his statement. Rather, she asked for someone else.

"How's Byakuya?" she asked coolly.

"His room is next to yours. He came here earlier to watch over you. He's doing well now."

"I'm glad," she sighed in relief before she decided to step down from the bed, earning a quizzical look from her grandfather who finally decided to set the paper down.

"This is a private hospital Rukia but it doesn't mean you are free to move about. There are still men wanting to get you – to use you against your brother so you better be careful," he advised.

She nodded as she limped towards the door. "Where is he?"

The old man knew better than to ask who she was referring to. "He's busy at the moment. They are finding information about the one behind your abductions. Your fiancé visited an hour ago."

"Ichigo?" she asked in surprise.

"Hmm. He was really worried about you."

She beamed and for a moment, Ginrei had a glance at the young Rukia, back when she was still a child. Ah, so much for regrets.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra sat comfortably in his chair when the others had left and only Neliel, Shuhei and Lisa chose to remain for a moment. They finished discussing the details they managed to get from their prisoners and Neliel's running through their pictures over the computer as she tried to ID some of them based from an old file. Majority of them matched up to those names and photos that Grimmjaw had given a few years back before the death of Nnoitra.

"The alleged ring leader in the underworld is Kariya Jin, right?" he asked no one in particular. "But in the chain of command, I think he is not the real leader. So someone higher is issuing these orders around. Majority of those men do not work for Kariya and yet Grimmjaw took their info from him."

His elbow rested on the table as he thought deeply, still trying to connect everything to Rukia's abduction and Byakuya's shooting. Why would a drug and arms dealer abduct Rukia? What would he profit from doing so? Ransom? Hardly. If it was kidnap for ransom, they should have demanded the money the soonest possible time and not wait for four months before issuing a demand.

And why did they change their plan involving Inoue Orihime? What is it that they truly want from Byakuya? What is it that Byakuya has that is so important to them?

Neliel and her companions mused at the thoughtful look and so they decided to just let him mull over things since they knew he'll come up with an answer anyway. Besides, if they bother him now they would get a freezing glare in return – something which they don't wish to be recipient of.

Apparently though, there's one brave soul who dared interrupt him in the middle of his thinking when the door opened and slammed shut forcefully to make her presence known. Surprised, all three turned around to see Kuchiki Rukia standing there with a serious look. She had plenty of men following her outside, obviously ordered to guard her.

"Miss Kuchiki, you shouldn't be – " Lisa sighed and chose to keep her mouth shut after getting an indifferent look from the smaller woman.

With his attention already caught, Ulquiorra raised his head and green met amethyst. He could not help but feel a tinge of amusement at the sight of Rukia in her hospital gown. She hobbled towards him and without a word, her fist flew towards his face.

Unfortunately, he's not keen on letting her hit him so he blocked it with his palm.

"You asshole! How could you – they said you were dead!" she hissed, not intending to pull her hand back.

"That's the warmest greeting I had," he snorted.

From where they were seated, the three watched, utterly speechless. They knew Rukia was closely associated with the lieutenant but to actually see her bravely attacking the man was kind of unheard. Only insane people ever had the guts to even do what Rukia did.

"You're not getting any after what I went through, bastard," she bit back in anger, tears threatening to fall down.

To the viewer's amazement, the usually stoic face had somehow gentled a little and even his eyes were suddenly filled with warmth as he met Rukia's eyes. Slowly, he spoke. "It's a long story."

It was in the manner that he delivered his words that Rukia understood – that there's a deeper reason for it. Sighing in defeat, she lowered her guard before she leaned and hugged him tight. She was thankful that her back was turned from the three because she was crying and she definitely does not want anyone to see her tears. "I cried," she whispered in a croaky voice.

At first, Ulquiorra did not know how to respond to her soft embrace. It had been three years after all. Then carefully, his hands raised to hold her as well and his eyes widened when she whispered. Tactfully, Neliel and the two others decided to leave.

"I know," he whispered back.

"I missed you so much," she said, not wanting to let him go yet, wanting to reassure herself that her friend is indeed here and would not leave again. "Welcome home, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra felt himself relaxed in her embrace. "You were brave there," he said, diverting the subject since he does not know how to respond to it.

"I was terrified," she admitted before she pulled away from him. She studied the man closely and smiled while wiping her tears stupidly.

He did not speak for the following seconds to give her time to compose herself. Then, he gave her an overall look before he feigned a cough then spoke in a casual manner. "Tell me you did not really come here with that attire."

Rukia blinked and studied herself before she shrugged. "I was in a hurry to hit you. But I am really glad you're alive. Perhaps someday, you can tell me the reason behind your 'death'."

He managed a taut smile – but a smile nonetheless and for those who knew Ulquiorra and Rukia, they knew that only the latter was the one capable of making him smile even just a little.

.

.

.

From the cafeteria, Neliel shook her head with amusement. It was so long since she saw Ulquiorra with that kind of look. Back in the days when they were still active, prior to them being discharged from service, Ulquiorra would always have that soft, no matter how subtle, look when it involves Rukia and she often wondered if the man saw Rukia differently aside from being just a friend.

"That, uh, was a shocker," Lisa commented and bit on her burger.

Shuhei agreed silently although he had to remind himself that Ulquiorra had that kind of look too when they found Rukia and he treated her with utmost care. He withheld that information since he doesn't want to earn the man's wrath.

Neliel chuckled. "But I wouldn't expect Ichigo's fiancée to actually barge in with only a hospital gown around her body. She's definitely not the society has portrayed her to be."

.

.

.

The dark-haired man bowed his head slowly as his master ranted. "How could you even let her escape after four months of holding her?" he asked in cold fury as he paced the room. "Clearly, you underestimated her. I told you many times not to underestimate a Kuchiki."

"I apologize boss," he said with his head remained low. "I will make sure to get her next time."

The man scoffed and waved his hand dismally even though his subordinate wasn't looking. "It's not as easy as you think it is. Ulquiorra Schiffer is alive and well and will most definitely be making sure she's well-protected. You know who the man is."

"Yes sir. He's one not to be underestimated."

The man walked around. "We only have three months left before _they_ arrive. We have to get Byakuya by then. He's the only one who could do _it_. It took a few years of planning and we certainly do not have the luxury to waste all of those efforts. By the way, have you heard where the escapee was hiding? We need Grimmjaw's skill in smuggling the weapons for China tomorrow."

The man sighed. "Once again, I apologize for my inefficiency but I think he is laying low for a while. The police forces are hot on his trail. But once I get wind of his whereabouts, I will contact him immediately."

"Good."

.

.

.

It didn't seem like the two friends missed three years as Rukia talked and like always, Ulquiorra listened while he walked her back to the hospital after lending her his jacket to cover her hospital gown. From her hospital room, people who were excited to see Rukia were waiting. Ulquiorra ordered Rukia's appointed bodyguards to return to the hospital and that he would return with her later. The two turned to the left, both ignoring the curious looks from the staffs who knew who the two were. Finally, they stopped in front of one room.

Rukia held the knob and turned to him for a moment. "Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a feeling the man behind this knows me personally," she revealed. "Or the Kuchiki in general."

He gave her the urging look. Rukia continued. "Many times, that guy who stood guard mentioned about me being saved by their boss's words and that I was never harmed due to his order."

He nodded before his left hand held the top of her head. "We'll find out who, Rukia. It's a matter of time," he promised her before his free hand motioned her to enter her room. "Don't run off next time."

She giggled and opened the door where she was greeted by a guy with orange hair. "Rukia!" he exclaimed with so much excitement and immediately enclosed her in a tight hug, his lips kissing the top of her head. Rukia returned the hug as well.

"Ichigo."

"Thank god you are safe," he said. Ulquiorra watched the scene in front of him for a few seconds before his eyes darted towards the others – Orihime, Ginrei, Byakuya, Gin, Hinamori. Those were among the few people who are dear to Rukia. His eyes met that of Byakuya and he gave a brief nod before turning on his heels. He had no business here anymore. He looked over his shoulder one last time and watched Ichigo and Rukia with indifference before he resumed walking away.

When Rukia turned to call him in, she found him gone. She blinked as she looked around. He always acts like a ghost, suddenly gone in an instant. Ichigo stood beside her and gave her a questioning look. Apparently, his excitement did not make him notice the presence of Ulquiorra earlier. "Something wrong?" he asked worriedly when he saw the clouded look on her face.

She forced a smile. "Nah, it's nothing serious." She sighed and finally closed the door as she continued speaking. "It's just that…he's gone."

She smiled affectionately at her brother and walked towards him. With no words needed, she hugged him tightly too. "He always disappears before I can even say goodbye or take care," she mumbled to her brother who understood her concern.

He patted her softly and whispered back. "Even so, he's always around like a ghost. I'm really glad you are well, Rukia."

She smiled and he could feel it even though he had not seen it. "Me too."

.

.

.

Take care. Many thanks to those who reviewed. I'm in a rush so I can't name you guys. Still, thanks.


	4. Author's Note

I am deeply sorry that I will not be able to update my fics following the end of Reclaimed Love. I will be in a three-month hiatus starting today due to some important reasons. In the off chance that I might be able to create an update, I will be asking author whittney to post my update for me. I really apologize for this. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed my latest updates. My stories will not be abandoned and I'll definitely finish them in due time.

Thank you and take care guys.


	5. Chapter 5

First, xShirayukixrukiax here. Second. I am back for the week only. See here, after all the reviews and whatnots we did, we only learned a while ago that our dean and the staffs decided that the simulated board scheduled this week was actually moved to September. Then again, i am not really that free since I still have my pre-board to worry about which would be next weekend. But anyway, this here is for you guys and hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach.

It was probably three days passed when she finally saw her friend. This would be the time she decided to start working on the lab. She applied little make-up before she hurriedly grabbed for her bag and stepped out of her room.

"Nii-sama! I'd be going ahead!" she yelled and hurried down the stairs. She was dressed in simple skirt that reached knee-length, violet blouse that hugged her small frame perfectly. Although she walked in a hurry, she carefully descended the stairs since her bullet wound did not completely heal and she is still limping a little.

She smiled broadly when her brother stepped out from the kitchen, fresh from his morning routine. His right hand held a cup of coffee. He quirked his brow at her. "How many times did I tell you not to yell inside the house?" he said in reproach. "And try acting like the mature woman that you are."

Shrugging, Rukia answered back. "I thought you were still asleep," she said and kissed him on the cheek when she made her way down successfully.

If she did not know any better, she would say she actually saw him roll his eyes. "I'm not like you who wakes up late," he snorted and regally walked towards the couch. "I sometimes wonder if it's my influence that is keeping you to your job. Your shift supposedly starts at eight and not nine."

Rukia actually chortled graciously. It's really hard to imagine that she was gone for four months and that he was in coma for a few weeks. Through the glass wall she saw Ichigo's car pull up at the wide gate. "Ah, Ichigo is here."

Byakuya gave her a sideway glance as his one hand reached for the newspaper laid out at the table. "That brat actually influenced you, hadn't he?" he asked in disdain and Rukia only smiled at her brother's apparent dislike towards her fiancé. It was like hate at first sight and being the uptight man that he was, Byakuya instantly disliked Ichigo for his hair color. Not to mention that Ichigo seems to have a knack at annoying him. But even if he disliked Ichigo, Byakuya was willing to put up with him for her sake and because of that, Rukia cherished her brother even more.

"Well, I told you many times that he's not so bad," she answered.

"Hmm," he grunted. Rukia was about to walk towards the door when she spotted someone casually leaning on the doorjamb of the kitchen, his legs crossed together as he enjoyed his morning coffee in his casual attire. "Ulquiorra!" delighted, she walked towards him. "I didn't know you were here."

"He's been here since last night," Byakuya answered.

Confused, Rukia glanced from him to her brother and back. "Then how come I didn't see you during dinner?" she demanded.

He ignored her for a moment and sipped on his coffee. "I arrived late. I had some stuffs to do," he answered and his gaze passed over her shoulder when they heard a loud call.

"Oi, Rukia, time to go!"

There was a visible twitch from Byakuya's left brow while the maids slapped their foreheads. Obviously, Rukia's fiancé never learns his lesson. Ulquiorra watched as the man stepped inside finally and it's always his hair that catches his attention first. He idly wondered why he chose to dye his hair orange, of all colors. Couldn't he choose a better hue? But who is he to judge him? Even Grimmjaw and Neliel were kinda out of their minds when they decided to dye their hairs blue and green respectively. It's like the owner of such colorful head is screaming for attention. He shook his head to rid his thoughts and gave Rukia a smug look or at least the closest to being smug since he is supposed to be unreadable.

"I can't fathom how you tolerated that kind of color. It's a pain in the eyes," he commented offhandedly and since they were just near Byakuya and Ichigo, the two heard the comment. Byakuya managed a snigger while Ichigo had a deep scowl.

Rukia gave her friend a warning look. "Don't insult his hair color," she said with a careful slap on his arm. She leaned to kiss him on the cheek when he leaned away and gave her a blank look.

Rukia gaped at him. "What was that for?" she asked, or rather, she demanded.

He ignored her again and looked over his shoulder. "Saya, can you please have this mug?" he requested the maid nearby who was busy wiping the table despite the lack of dirt or mess around.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama," she complied as she took Ulquiorra's mug of coffee. The guy then turned to look at her.

"You're not going to say 'I've got to go'."

She frowned at him and gave her brother and Ichigo a questioning look. "Meaning?"

"I will be around you for today," he answered and leaned away from the doorjamb, patted her shoulder and walked towards Ichigo while Rukia was left dumbfounded. "I'll allow you to drive her now only because you took the effort coming here to fetch her. But after today, someone will be starting the job of guarding her." He glanced at Byakuya and ignored the orange-haired who blinked at him in surprise. "I'd be going ahead."

Byakuya raised his mug of coffee. "I leave her in your care."

Rukia recovered her voice just as Ulquiorra stepped out of the big house and on towards his personal car which he brought last night.

"Don't tell me I'm going to be surrounded by bodyguards again," Rukia stomped her foot petulantly.

Byakuya regally crossed his legs before answering. "You do realize that you can't be careless now, Rukia. Considering what happened to both of us, we can't afford to roam around so carelessly. To that point, grandfather had asked Ulquiorra to be your personal bodyguard instead. He agreed to watch over you but he will not be your personal bodyguard. He had some stuffs to deal with. It is also to for that reason that I am asking you to refrain from giving him or whoever he is going to appoint any trouble."

Getting his meaning, Rukia sighed in concession. "But shouldn't you be the one needing his assistance?" she asked instead.

He gave her the I-definitely-can-take-care-of-myself look. She rolled her eyes. Of course he could. She turned to Ichigo. "Let's go?"

"Oi, Byakuya, we'd be going then," he said to the man who glared at the lack of respect. But that's just Ichigo. Rukia hit him playfully on the arm to warn him before her brother could counter menacingly.

"Show some respect," she breathed a hiss.

He snickered at her, satisfied that he won this one. He always made it a point to annoy her brother – perhaps to see how far he could maintain being so uptight.

"Rukia, don't give him some trouble," Byakuya's warning rang out as Rukia and Ichigo stepped out and walked towards Ichigo's car. Rukia noticed the black car already at the gate and waiting for them. While she is happy to have him around, she's not so keen to know she's going to be treated like a baby once again. The bodyguards always do that to her.

.

.

.

Neliel was simply playing with the computer when he stepped inside. It amused her how he is about to bolt away when he realized she was the only one at the room. "You know Grimmjaw, you can just act like I'm not around if you hate me that much," she commented to the retreating guy.

He glowered at her when he whirled around. "What made you think I hate you?" he breathed a hiss.

She looked him in the eye. "Don't you? Because I cheated on you."

She felt guilty for her callous words when she saw the flash of pain that crossed his blue eyes. "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry."

He pulled a chair angrily and sat down. "You're sorry?" he bellowed. For a moment, Neliel was terrified since this was the first time she had seen him lose his temper so much and that wrathful eyes were directed towards her. Not really satisfied with sitting down, he stood up as the chair fell down on the floor heavily and Neliel winced a little. "You went behind my back and dated him! It may not be a big deal for you but it was for me!"

Neliel's hand flew to her mouth. He never confronted her after he learned about her relationship with Nnoitra. He remained silent about it although his friendship with Nnoitra had a crack. "It happened all so fast," she explained. "Grimmjaw, won't you sit down and listen to an explanation long overdue?" she suggested.

She waited until he calmed down a bit. "I did not mean to hurt you and definitely not him as well. You were gone most of the time, your undercover job always kept you from visiting us. It kept you from the special occasions that you missed out – from everything and before I knew it, you were slowly vanishing."

"And so you turned your attention to him," he concluded.

"He was always there. We all have dangerous jobs but yours is the most dangerous and I was afraid."

He challenged her. "Afraid of what, Nel? That'd I will die?"

"That I will lose you! You don't know a woman's feeling whenever she thinks that her man is out there, always endangering his life."

"Nnoitra was an undercover too," he pointed. "Just within the police force as he tried to find the identities of the dirty cops. Doesn't that makes us both similar?"

Neliel bit her lip and looked away. "Nnoitra…loved him before you became my boyfriend."

Understanding crossed Grimmjaw's eyes as he stared at her. He blinked a couple of times as if to prevent himself from crying pathetically. He pushed himself up. "I see. You used me. Damn. You're worst than I think."

Shamed, Neliel just watched as he slammed the door shut and allowed the tears to roll down. She deserved that.

.

.

.

"Lunch?"

Rukia raised her head to see Ichigo standing at the doorway. She smiled. "Perhaps a little later. I've to finish checking up on one of my patients first," she said and looked over her shoulder. "Would you mind checking on my friend if he's around? I'd like him to join us for lunch."

"You realized he insulted my hair," he grumbled, apparently having an instant dislike for Ulquiorra though not in a bad way.

"That's how he is. You would have heard the same thing from my brother anyway," she pointed out and stood up as she reached for her chart. "I'll meet the two of you at the canteen."

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Ichigo asked when they both walked down the hallway.

She gave him a slanted look. "What do you think? Just tell him to join us. Tell him I was the one who suggested it."

With that, Ichigo watched her walk to the left corner and sighed before he walked towards Ulquiorra whom he spotted was looking around the hospital carefully. Grudgingly, he would admit that he helped in Rukia's retrieval and it was his help that kept her alive for a few more hours while they went to her.

He saw him busy with his cell phone, as he took pictures discretely about the staffs and everything. He sighed. Well the guy is overly cautious. Neliel mentioned that he was actually a former soldier before he tendered his resignation and worked independently before partnering up with some cops. Lately though, he was reinstated back to his former position in the army.

He cleared his throat but he made no attempt to glance at him as he sent some few details to Neliel. "Ah, lunch at the canteen. Rukia will follow any minute."

"Aside from employer-employee relationship, what is going on between you and Neliel?" he asked without sparing him a single glance.

Ichigo scowled at the lack of politeness from him, not that he calls himself polite either. "Nel is a friend. You are thinking about that friendly kiss when you saw us?" he asked, finding this man impossible already.

"Yes." This time, he fully turned to face him and amber met green. They glared at each other for a full minute before Ichigo gave up.

"You misinterpreted it."

"Perhaps I did," he conceded. "Kurosaki Ichigo, if you are having an affair with Neliel, I'm telling you, you have two men to face against. First would be that angry wolf. He may not look it but he cherishes the woman."

Ichigo met the challenging look head-on although at the back of his mind, he was wondering who the 'angry wolf' was. "And the second would be you," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Who knows but just keep the warning to yourself."

A sizzling tension hung in the air and the two ignored the looks from the passersby. Ichigo sighed and raised his hands in mid-air. "I will keep the warning in mind."

Ulquiorra grunted before Ichigo continued speaking. "She's asking us to meet her at the canteen after she visits some patients."

He glanced at her. "What room did she go to? I leave you two for a while and you already left her on her own. Until I am very sure of who the enemies are, Rukia is not to be left unattended. Where - " he was cut off when said woman appeared, looking around and finally spotting the two of them.

Ichigo glanced back at Ulquiorra this time. "You're being paranoid."

"It has nothing to do with paranoia, Kurosaki. The enemies' true goal is still undetermined and Rukia and Byakuya will still remain as potential targets for kidnapping or assassination unless otherwise - " his rang phone and he cursed silently before he answered the call.

Rukia stood beside him now and both she and Ichigo waited for him to finish his call. "What is it?" he asked.

"Since I was bored, I went back to studying the photos of Rukia's dead bodyguard. I did the same thing with that guy who was supposed to be our lead but then he was also found dead. I will send you something we overlooked."

"Okay thanks."

He scanned the pictures sent to his mobile only to have his blood frozen cold at a familiar mark engraved on the man's left arm. It was small to see at first glance and one would think it looked like a bruise or something. It looked like a skull mask though not one like you see in most pirate flags.

He snapped and almost twisted the arm that touched him and he was confronted with a puzzled look from Rukia and a slightly angered look from Ichigo because he almost hurt her. He blinked at them. "Sorry," he mumbled and calmed himself though Ichigo would not know that he was troubled if his blank expression is anything to go by. Only Rukia felt it though, having known him for a long time.

She slightly held his arm once more and this time, he did not do anything drastic and only allowed her. "Ulquiorra? Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes. Let's go. You mentioned something about the canteen," he said and looked around, trying to find anyone suspicious. None so far. It means the enemies are not after her anymore or they are biding their time.

Ichigo turned to his fiance and whispered as they followed Ulquiorra's lead. "Is he alright? He suddenly turned violent there."

"I don't know. He looked troubled."

She received a pointed look from him. "You can tell? I can't even read any emotions from his stoic face."

He earned a soft kick from her. "Have you forgotten I am his friend?"

"Not really. He is protective of you," he commented seriously this time and gave the man another look. An appreciative look. "He saw me kissing Neliel's cheek when he first arrived," he admitted, not wanting Rukia and that man to even think that he is actually cheating on her.

She frowned at the unfamiliar name. "Who is Neliel?"

He frowned back at her. "You don't remember her? She was there when you raided their headquarters and you ranted on Ulquiorra. She was the one with blue-green hair."

Rukia wracked her memories before she finally remembered the two females present when she went to see Ulquiorra and ranted on him. "I see. So what you're saying is..." she raised her brow at him and Ichigo shook his head for Rukia wanting to play the ignorant and wanting to hear it from him once again.

"She's a childhood friend. I asked her to work on your case. I went to see her and ask for any development. That was the time he appeared in her doordstep and I could swear if looks could kill, I'd be a goner. I did not even know they knew each other." There was a soft smile as his gaze lingered on her a little. "I am just saying that you have lots of big names protecting you."

She nodded. "Okay. I don't see why you look so bothered though."

"Because he wouldn't forget what he saw. I at least want to make it clear. I cannot have someone always doubting me, can I?"

she shrugged but gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. He tends to be protective of the few people he cares about."

He gave her a look. "You're not bothered about Neliel?"

She stopped and gave him a single look. "It came from you. She's a childhood friend. I don't see the reason why I should be bothered about it. Or is there a reason for me to feel that way?" she asked carefully and this time, Ichigo really gave a relieved smile.

When Rukia loves, she'll give everything. She'll put everything into that relationship so it could work. And if there's one trait he loves about her, it's because she's always so straight to the point. Seeing him smile, she nodded in satisfaction. "That settles it then. I'd like to make her a friend too," she added.

He put an arm around her shoulder as they continued walking. "I am pretty sure she will love that as well."

Rukia nodded absent-mindedly, her mind drifting to that troubled look on her friend's face once more. It was in a fleeting moment, but she saw a murderous look on his eyes as he stared at what was sent to his phone. She watched his stiff back and wondered, when did he become so rigid? So reserved that he won't tell her everything?

On the other hand, Ulquiorra was holding his mobile tightly as he walked like a zombie towards the canteen. Then without second thoughts, he dialed a number. "Neliel."

"Eh?"

"You know where Rukia and her fiance work right?" he asked immediately.

"Yes. Do you need me there?"

He glanced over his shoulder to find the two following closely behind him, Ichigo's arm was around Rukia's shoulder while the latter was leaning on him but her eyes were worriedly looking at him. Damn, he hated making her worry over things she does not need to be concerned about. He glanced away. "Yes. For the time being, I want you to take my place. I still haven't decided on who to put in-charge on watching over her, 24/7."

there was a slight pause before Neliel answered. "Okay then. I'll be there."

he flipped the phone back as they finally entered the canteen and he watched as the two sat down before he spoke. "Neliel will be watching over you," he said, his eyes on Rukia.

She blinked at him. "Okay." her eyes softened. "Will you be alright?" she asked instead.

He nodded. She knew him too well. "Yes. I will be. She's a capable woman so there's no need to worry about." his mind was already trying to come up with plans. Man it is troublesome but Neliel is the only one he can trust to guard Rukia so he'll have to make arrangements with Ginrei and the rest. Despite how fragile she looks, Neliel is a formidable woman and had her share of kills for the past few years. As a back-up though, he'll assign Hisagi and Lisa to tail them from a distance.

He remained quiet as he formulated his plans so he did not notice when Ichigo stood up and went to get them food. He was surprised though when someone poked him in the forehead and he blinked to find Rukia leaning towards him with a frown. "You're spacing out. I know you do not wish to tell me what's bothering you but still..." she trailed off before she sighed and gave him a gentle look – a look she always gave him even when they were still starting as friends. "You worry me."

"I'm sorry but that was never my intention," he replied.

"I know you are hung-up with this case but there seemed to be a deeper reason."

he closed his eyes a minute. But he hinted nonetheless. "Nnoitra."

the name was familiar and Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. He mentioned that name to her before – two years ago before he suddenly went missing and was proclaimed dead. And somewhere, she read a news about that guy. She gaped at Ulquiorra. He did not open his eyes when he spoke further, choosing it that way to avoid meeting her gaze. He always drowned into those lovely depths of violet eyes and when he does, he always poured out. She always had that effect on him.

"He was a comrade who died two years ago. I intend to finish what was started considering your abduction and Byakuya's almost death is connected to that case."

she wanted to reach out like she always does but she's not sure he wanted that at the moment. But her heart felt pain just looking at his blank face but detecting the vulnerability from his voice. He had changed so much and she knew it. "This case...when it is finished, will you feel return to the normal you?"

a pregnant pause and it was apparent he does not want to answer that. Or so she thought because he spoke once more. "I don't know. Things have changed me Rukia. The events two years ago changed me and I am not sure I can ever become the 'me' you have known." he opened his eyes once more. "There are still things you don't know about me – things which I preferred to keep from you." _Like how I have killed many._

She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head and instead gave her a taut smile, the smile he can only manage to give at the moment. "Don't speak further. I know what you want to say and I am thankful."

He raised his head as he saw Ichigo approaching them with two trays. "I took liberty ordering food for you since you were in deep thought a while ago," he said, understanding that the guy does not want to talk about it. He laid the trays down on the table and Rukia scooted over so he could seat.

"Hm," was his sole reply. They started eating and Rukia and Ichigo started talking about their patients while Ulquiorra listened. That was when he heard something interesting from Ichigo's mouth.

"Oh yeah, there's this bubbly girl who was admitted for a week already. She'll be released this afternoon. She likes to talk a lot and mentioned that she does cartography."

His head snapped towards his direction. He glanced at Rukia as a plan formulated on his mind once more. "What's her name?"

"Mashiro Kuna. Why?" Ichigo asked but Neliel finally found them as she caught her breath. "Nel."

she waved her hand though she bent a little. "I've been running around, looking for you. I thought there's an emergency," she said and glanced at Ulquiorra who stood up already as he wiped his mouth clean. Rukia frowned.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Neliel, do me a favor and visit this gal named Kuna Mashiro. Bring Rukia along. See if she can do some sketch." he turned to Rukia. "You remember the face of the man who always brought you food, right?" he asked.

She nodded. Of course, she will never forget that man's face. "Yes."

he leaned across the table and kissed her cheek. "Describe her to this Mashiro girl. I have to go," he said and gave her a reassuring smile when she gave him a worried look. He then turned to Ichigo, his eyes filled with a warning look and Ichigo had to sigh in frustration. Getting this man's trust will not be easy, he guessed. "I trust you remember what I said."

"Yes."

he nodded and patted Neliel's shoulder before he left without much of a backward glance. Neliel watched him step out from the sliding glass door before she sighed and sat down. She gave Rukia a reassuring smile. "He'll be alright. He just found something that suddenly made him want to work."

Rukia nodded and decided to ask Neliel in private. "Would you like to eat?" she offered.

"I'm good."

.

.

.

He poured his attention over the reports once more, going over details he overlooked due to his desire to retrieve Rukia first. His legs were raised on the table, one on top of the other as he leaned on the swivel chair, going over the photos of the victims once more. He was on that state when an unexpected visitor disturbed him and he looked up to find Aizen Sousuke looking at him in wonder.

"I decided to pay you a visit since you're rarely home," he said and trudged towards the vacant seat across Ulquiorra. That was when he noticed something off about his movement and he immediately stood up and walked towards him, noticing the blood trailed on the floor, following Aizen's wake.

"What the - "

Aizen raised his hand to stop him from speaking and forced himself down while Ulquiorra quickly called for medics but realized this was a secluded place, a headquarter provided by Ginrei Kuchiki and was formally named after him. "Damn," he dialed Neliel's number. It was only three hours since he left her with Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia. "Bring Rukia at the base. ASAP. Only her though."

He abruptly ended the call without allowing Neliel to ask. He worked on Aizen's wound as best as he could. "Who did this to you? What happened?" he asked in controlled fury.

Aizen's breath was labored as he looked up at the ceiling. "Listen to me Ulquiorra," his voice was raspy.

Ulquiorra stood up. "Your other wounds?" he asked.

Aizen smiled weakly. "I will be alright," he stated and glanced at the photos lined together at the table in front of him. One particular photo caught his interest. "I don't have time. I lost too much blood since a while ago. There are men chasing after me."

"Who?" Ulquiorra demanded.

Aizen inhaled before he gave Ulquiorra a regretful smile. "I feel sorry I was never a good father - "

"What the hell are you saying?" Ulquiorra cut him off. "Who did this to you?"

Aizen raised his hand to wave him off and gave a humorless smile. "I left something on Byakuya's security deposit. There's a disc there explaining the events that led to your parents' death. It wasn't an accident."

"Damn it, stop ignoring me and tell me who the hell - "

"They call themselves the Vizards."

the last word froze Ulquiorra and he stared at Aizen in disbelief for a few seconds before he was back to himself and held Aizen. The older man smiled at him. "In time, I hope you forgive me," he whispered before he breathed his last and Ulquiorra could only stand there in shock as he stared at the lifeless form of Aizen. At the moment, he does not know what to feel – anger, grief, panic, despair – it was all too mixed up that in the end he only sagged down on the floor, his eyes flashing pain and grief.

It sounded so impossible but Aizen – his surrogate father – died. He remained in the same position and that was how Rukia and Neliel found him, staring up at the lifeless form of Aizen Sousuke who died with a regretful smile.

Ulquiorra's mind was reeling.

_They call themselves the Vizards._

_Shit, damn it. I feel pathetic dying this way but at least it's not in vain. Vizards. Remember this very well, Ulquiorra._

Vizards. That was the name of the group that killed Nnoitra Jiruga two years ago as well as the same group that came after Aizen. And the two killings happened without his knowledge or it was too late for him to do anything at all.

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia's soft voice asked as she crouched near him while Neliel called for Ginrei. When he did not answer, Rukia did what she could and held him close to her, her arms enveloping him tightly and that was when he whispered close to her.

_I swear I will avenge them – Aizen and Jiruga._

Rukia shuddered at the icy tone. And she was the one who cried when Ulquiorra could not. She was the one who shed tears for Aizen when Ulquiorra found it hard to express himself at the moment. And all Ulquiorra could do was hold her close.

.

.

.

from the enemy's camp, the leader who sat down on his wheelchair was merely looking outside as he listened to the reports. He hissed. "I do not care who Aizen Sousuke is! I want you to find that 'Hawk'. Find Tachibana Rai!"

one man cleared his throat and tried to reason out. "But sir, on your own account, Tachibana Rai is someone who might be dead already. You're the only one who could identify him and yet..."

A gunshot followed as the man pulled the trigger and missed by a hairsbreadth. "I should warn you that I don't like excuses. Until I make sure Tachiba Rai is dead, this organization cannot continue with its goal. Even if we have Kuchiki Byakuya, everything is futile if the 'Hawk' knows of our existence. We already gave away too much pattern. And find anything on Ulquiorra Schiffer aside from his connection with Jiruga."

"Yes sir."

_._

_._

_._

Guys before you guys would think the enemies are the Vizards from the manga, ah, you'd be wrong. I am borrowing the name of the group though the members are not entirely them. Hope I made that clear here.

Anyway, my thanks to the following: _satomika, onlyluna, Echo Uchiha, buchielle, yuzy and violetchi. And yes, Rukia is kickass. She's not going to become a damsel in distress here. I promise. _


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimer applies.

.

.

The man dressed in black suit entered his boss' office and shook his head before sitting down, facing his boss who sat on the across him. He knew whatever piece of information he has will not make the boss happy until he learned that the 'Hawk' is dead and what was his connection with Ulquiora Schiffer.

"Sir, we had our _moles_ in the military and police force gather some intel but it seems information about Ulquiorra Schiffer is classified and only a few have access to it. It wasn't easy getting some information about his profile. Even those who worked there knew less about him except the fact that he served under Kuchiki Ginrei and was adopted by Aizen Sousuke. That's all there is about him. That's as much as we could gather."

The man on the wheelchair frowned. "What about his colleagues? His friends? Surely there could be anyone else - "

"He's known to work on his own. And had few friends. Kuchiki Rukia would be one. And we already made use of her to get him."

"And this Aizen Sousuke guy?"

"He died while fighting off our men. I heard his funeral would be today. Do you want us to abduct Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

The boss smirked a little. "Don't get ahead of yourself, young man. I heard about him and if rumors were true, then you can't get him. One must have a leverage over him. Kuchiki Rukia would be difficult to kidnap now. I'm pretty sure she's being surrounded by trained people who worked under Ulquiorra Schiffer as well."

the subordinate cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, why do you want him?"

"Information. If he is connected to the 'Hawk' then I am pretty sure he knows where that vault is. It is only through him that I can find Tachibana Rai. Besides, Nnoitra Jiruga must have told him something. We already took care of most of those who participated in Operation Espada except for Tachibana Rai. And no one gave away his identity even in the face of death."

"Why is Tachibana Rai so important to you, sir?" he asked once more.

"Dordoni Alessandro del Soccucio, I will answer your question only because you're one of those left from that operation just like me." There was a dark look from the man's face. "Because I owe him something which I want to return," the boss answered in a deceptively cold voice before he stood up and left his subordinate on the room.

.

.

.

He did not attend the funeral even though Rukia pleaded him to go. Ulquiorra cannot find it in him to say goodbye just yet. Not until everything is over. Only when he closes this case will he come here and finally bid him farewell.

He already got what he wanted from Byakuya and was now looking at the files running through his screen. He was still young then when his parents died and he believed it was an accident but according to the report, his parents were shot before their car met an accident. Documents have been rigged to hide this information from the media and everyone else assumed that it was only accident that killed the Schiffer couple. His gaze shifted on the paper.

_I cannot say as much because I knew less than what your father knows. But ever since your dear friend Nnoitra died two years ago, I prepared for this in case you return from your sabbatical leave. I never believed a single moment that you really died. I got Zaraki to tell me details on Jiruga's death and I realized that your enemies are big-time._

_Sooner or later, men will come after me just like how they went after your father, after his comrades who fought alongside him on Operation Espada. Like I already mentioned, I know less than your father so I can only give you this much. _

_Start with Operation Espada. I pray you will uncover their identities before it's too late._

Operation Espada.

It was his first time hearing that and honestly, he had no idea what to think at the moment or where to start at. Aizen only left him a clue. The name of an unheard operation.

"I thought I will find you here," an aged voice spoke and he looked around to see Ginrei Kuchiki inviting himself inside his office. "Aizen was already buried a few minutes ago. You did not go."

slowly, he nodded his head and allowed Ginrei to read the letter. "I'll go there when I am ready," he stated and saw how color drained from Ginrei's face as he read the letter. That reaction alone was enough telling that Ginrei knew something about it. He opened his mouth to ask but Ginrei beat him to it.

"Operation Espada. It had been years since I last heard of this name. I see Aizen had come up with the conclusion. He never forgave himself."

"What do you mean?" he asked, remembering Aizen's words. _I hope in time, you will forgive me._ He barely paid attention to that but since Ginrei made mention about it once more, he could not help but ask.

"He was the assigned guard of your parents. He was still young then, brash and excited to jump into action. His comrades asked him for help and thinking that your parents are safe, he agreed to go. Your parents agreed that he went. But that was one fatal mistake. And because he forgot about the people he was guarding, they were killed in the process. They were supposed to take a different route while they meet with their boss. And only Aizen knew the route."

Ulquiorra processed the information and now understood why Aizen adopted him. It was to atone for his sin. That because of him, his parents died. Ginrei leaned on his chair, his aged hands set the letter down and gave Ulquiorra a probing look.

"And my parent's death was connected with this Operation?" he asked casually.

"Yes. That is all I know about it. Only few knew about Operation Espada. It was a classified operation only known to those who have participated on it. And thus there was never a record of this in the archives of the military or the police force. And those who are familiar with this are downed one by one. It would seem, someone was left from the group known as Vizards."

"What do you know about it? The group I mean?" he asked, thirsting for more information.

Ginrei raised his head and looked at the ceiling. "It was a cabal of international assassins, terrorists and powerplayers that took its homebase in Japan. Your friend stumbled into it and learned about their secret which was why he was killed. It means someone in the police force is working with the organization. Their purpose is still unknown for us and perhaps the one code named the 'Hawk' can tell you that for he, along with your father were the only ones who penetrated the organization and lived to tell the tale."

ulquiorra stood up and tried to access the archives of the military. "Where can I find this 'Hawk'? Any name to go by?" he asked.

"Tachibana Rai. But I believe that was a name already forgotten. I don't know his identity now. He changed his name after that operation. No one was able to find him since. He's very father was intent on protecting you and your mother so he immediately planned on changing identity as well but he was found out earlier than anticipated."

Ginrei studied the young man and felt sorry that he had to grow up so fast when he was younger, that he had to mature earlier than his age. That he lost a few people he held dear – all because of the group known as Vizards.

"If there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask me," he finally spoke once more and Ulquiorra looked away from the screen to face him.

"You already helped this much by giving me this as base. Not to mention the information you just shared. It's helpful.I don't think I want you involved in this. You and your family. There is no need for you to be involved in this."

"You always put Rukia at the top of your list. At least talk to her, she's really worried about you."

"I don't even know what to say to her," he admitted and frowned at the screen. Indeed, there was never an Operation Espada in the data bank. He guessed he has to pull out Grimmjaw from his undercover work. If these guys are really what he thinks they are, sooner or later, they will find out about Grimmjaw as well.

Ginrei smiled and stood up. "Just talking to her is enough. You are sure you don't want to tell her how you felt about her?"

The question made him look Ginrei in the eyes and the older man sighed in concession. "Rukia is happy with the man she chose and I believe the guy truly loves her," Ulquiorra stated monotonously. "She should remain that way."

Ginrei sighed. He always knew Ulquiorra loves his granddaughter but he never made a move on it, preferring to keep their relationship platonic as much as possible. Even if Ulquiorra does not tell him, he knew. He knew that Ulquiorra cannot take the chance considering the perilous life he leads.

"Just one last question – who was their boss? My parent's boss?"

"Kisuke Urahara – he was the director-general of Public Security Intelligence Agency. And if you want to know where to start – it's from the Internal Affairs you hated so much. Last I heard, Urahara rigged all documents concerning Hueco Mundo Operation as well as those who participated on it – perhaps to protect all those involved. He died six years ago due to cancer. Gin will send you documents and videos if possible – on the scene that happened two years ago before you found your friend on the verge of death. Internal Affairs kept a copy of it I heard."

Ulquiorra's face hardened. Why internal affairs? Does this mean operation espada was also connected to lawbreaking from the forces? Military and police force? Was that why Jiruga was killed in the process? Because he stumbled into a bigger conspiracy than they first believed?

.

.

.

Rukia was leaning close to Ichigo as he listened to her worries and concerns. Orihime sat across them and was busy with her cake. "He is so distant now," she said. "He doesn't even want to attend Aizen-san's funeral."

In the few minutes that he spent with her around the presence of Ulquiorra, Ichigo understood one thing. That if there is someone who can actually calm the guy, it would be Rukia. If there is someone who can understand him the most even without saying a word, it would be Rukia. So he knew exactly what to do. "Go talk to him. You don't have to ask him anything. Just talk to him and give him company."

She looked up at him. "Are you sure?" she asked tentatively, knowing she promised a date with him tonight.

He grinned. "Yes. Forget about the date for a while," he said and smiled at her tenderly.

Rukia smiled back before she glanced at someone who stood a distance from them, acting like she does not know them at all. "How about you call Neliel then? Let her join you for this one. I hate to think that I will abandon our dinner. Orihime, is it alright if I leave you behind?"

her friend managed a small smile and shook her head before swallowing her food. Then she spoke. "Not at all. Don't mind me."

she stood up and walked towards Nel and Ichigo watched as they talked together. He sighed and looked around to find a man standing a distance from them.

Though not entirely suspicious, he reached his mobile and took his photo secretly. If he's someone who is after Rukia, then he'll give this to Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

When sure that no one else was around and that everyone else had left, a man called for his companion and the two of them walked towards the grave. Dressed in casual wear, they posed merely as civilians. None would know they lived a haunted past, they lived a dangerous life and that they still live in the shadow until now.

"So even he was targeted despite his lack of knowledge on that Operation," the blond man said to his companion who only grunted in response. "It seems someone was left from that group. They will be looking for Tachibana Rai."

The other guy only shrugged and gave a quick glance at the stone. "The 'Hawk' no longer exists. Only the two of us knows that."

"You're certainly right but I am sure they will come looking for him. If the Schiffer guy is smart enough to trace us down, he'll be asking where the Hawk is. After all, only Tachibana Rai was left alive."

Again, his companion grunted. "Like I have said, Tachibana Rai is dead to the world. They sure are hunting us one by one."

"I heard Ulquiorra Schiffer is a smart guy so he'll probably piece everything together and will come looking for us for information. What will we tell him when he does that? After all, he's already into this much as he doesn't want to. His parents, his surrogate father and his friend were all killed by the same group albeit at different times."

The other guy shrugged and walked away. "Truthfully, I don't know. After all, Operation Espada was a case closed already – at least for us. Let the youngsters do the job this time."

His companion coughed. "You owe it to your mentor, Rai." he deliberately made use of that one name.

The man's eyes hardened and his friend smirked at the reaction. "Tachibana Rai did not die yet. You only assumed a different name after that operation." He glanced at the stone once more before he followed his friend who still chose to walk away. "Aizen Sousuke lived in guilt for too long, knowing he could have prevented the death of the Schiffer couple if only _I _did not call for back-up that time. And to assuage that guilt, he adopted their son and reared him on his own. If something were to happen to this boy, are you sure you have a face to show your mentor should you meet in the afterlife?"

His friend stopped. "You're right on few things – first, I owe it to Mr. Schiffer indeed. Second, a lot of our comrades were hunted one by one while we lived to this day. But I am living a peaceful life now, pal, and there's certainly no way will I allow my wife to be caught into this."

"If he comes to you, tell him everything you remember about Operation Espada – what's it all about and who were members of theVizards. Only a few survivors from the Vizards lived. And maybe one of them decided to revive the group."

"Let's go," the one formerly known as Tachibana Rai said and went ahead while his friend stood there for a little while. Who could have the money and power to revive that organization which committed more atrocities than what was recorded?

.

.

.

she found him simply staring at a lot of documents spread out on the wide table before him. She cleared her throat to make her presence known and he motioned her to enter. "I thought I will drop by to see how you are coping up," she started and walked to stand beside him and she too looked down on all the documents she could not even comprehend save for the pictures of dead bodies. Without thinking, she reached for one. "These were my bodyguards when they came to get me," she spoke.

"Yes. Why are you here, Rukia?" he asked, not looking at her but at the photos instead.

She frowned at him. "What kind of question is that? Of course I am here because I am worried about you."

He only ruffled her hair and finally sat down before rubbing his face, the only obvious sign that he is stressed out. Rukia looked around and saw a mini-kitchen nearby. She inwardly commended the design of this building and how her family was able to procure this one for Ulquiorra. Quietly she entered the kitchen and poured two mugs with coffee before appearing back and set one mug at the table just in front of him. "You look tired. Have some coffee."

she pulled one seat and positioned it so it could face him then she sat down and reached for his hand. "Talk to me, Ulquiorra. You always do when you have something troubling you."

Ulquiorra's answer was a soft sigh before he shook his head and gave her a small smile. "You always are a sweetheart Rukia. I am sorry to worry you. I just can't go there yet."

A warm and gentle smile curved her lips. "I know. But this is becoming unhealthy – always bottling up your emotions."

"..."

"I will not ask but let me stay here and keep you company. You needed it."

He had been contemplating a while ago why no one bothered to make a move on Rukia yet. And why did they go so far as abducting her? On her own account, she was held and kept safe due to orders from someone who might know her personally. And from Ginrei's story, someone called and apologized for what happened to Byakuya – that it was out of the plan that he was shot. Who was protecting Rukia for those four months?

He already ruled out kidnap for ransom as a motive. He was still deep in thoughts while Rukia busied herself with reading the documents when someone entered. He raised his brow while Rukia looked at him questioningly, having seen him only for the first time.

"What's this all about Ulquiorra? Why did you pull me out?" he growled. "I was making an improvement there – Kariya Jin started trusting me again." He turned his attention at the only female. "Why is she even here?"

The question made Rukia look at him squarely but he waved her off again and pulled one seat. "I heard about Aizen and I am sorry. Where's Nel?"

"I left her with Ichigo and Orihime," Rukia answered for him. "Who are you?" she tried to identify him because he looked familiar then her eyes widened. "Hey, you were the one whom Ulquiorra caught in a drug operation before."

The blue-haired smirked. Outsiders need not know. "Rukia, meet Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques. But whatever you saw and listened onto will remain here. No word will leak out," he stated.

"Why?"

"Because that's how it works," he answered and turned to Grimmjaw. "I need to question Jin. There are already enough evidences to nail him down but before he could get into the hands of the police, I want to question him first. There's some information I want which he might know."

his serious tone was indicative of his determination to pursue with the plan. "His relocated his residence but I know where it is. It's a right-hand's prerogative. There are also some rumors going around for a while now. An illegal auction with a particular military guy."

"Any names?"

He shook his head. "None so far. Apparently, he pays a loyal agent to do his bidding and I have tried doing my own investigation but found no military man linked to this agent. His name is Luppi Antenor."

"What is the auction all about?"

grimmjaw scratched his head. "You're aware of the chemical production plant shut down in Nanjing on 2010. that was last year and you're somewhere in Europe.?"

"The facility which produces chemical weapons? What about it?" he asked, getting more and more interested while Rukia decided to stand up and serve the guest a cup of coffee as well.

Grimmjaw leaned on his chair and crossed his legs. "They have procured enough chemicals there and kept it secret from the government. A half-Russian woman named Franceska Mila Rose was reported missing a few months after the shut-down and her body was found alongside the river."

ulquiorra moved to his laptop and started accessing information on the one named Franceska Mila Rose. It did not take long before a photo of a dark-skinned woman popped out and he read the information about her. A chemist who worked on that facility.

"She was the only one who was entrusted with the secured place of the chemicals produced. Guess what weapon was that?"

"Sarin. The facility concentrated on the production of sarin which was why the government had forced its shut-down, deeming it too dangerous."

Rukia appeared once more and handed the cup of coffee while Grimmjaw was actually chuckling. "Thank you very much," he acknowledged Rukia's hospitality before he turned to Ulquiorra and shook his head. "Even though you were somewhere in Germany for the last two years, you kept tab on things like this."

"Only until last year until I finally got bored," he retorted. He glanced at Rukia. "Sorry for not being so accommodating at the moment, Rukia, it's just that we're - "

"Don't mind me. I'll pretend I heard nothing," she gave a reassuring smile.

"Sarin indeed," Grimmjaw interjected, taking notice at how his friend felt so comfortable around the presence of Kuchiki Rukia. It's just like how Nnoitra always said before. That Kuchiki Rukia is someone special to their green-eyed friend. "And that's being auctioned this week-end."

"Have you got any information on the bidders?"

"Big names."

"I need it."

"Sure." he sipped his coffee and grinned at the woman. "You make delicious coffee."

"That's instant," she pointed out and he laughed. He never really knew the difference of instant coffee and not. In the end, it goes down to one simple fact that it is still coffee.

"What is running in that head of yours Ulquiorra?" he asked after a beat of silence.

Ulquiorra was sipping his coffee too while Rukia sat beside him. Grimmjaw smirked. _Don't they look like a good pair? Wonder if he ever tried dating her. Would be interesting to know._ He shook his thoughts away. Apparently though, Ulquiorra noticed his not too subtle move and he quirked his brow.

"Rid your mind of those thoughts. It never happened," he said, causing Rukia to look at them in confusion since she basically does not know what was being talked about.

Grimmjaw had the galls to laugh so hard and it felt good. He never laughed this hard for quite long. "Man, I sure miss the days," he said wistfully and grinned at Rukia. "Miss Kuchiki – I heard what you did to your abductors. That was very brave of you."

Rukia grinned back. "Uh, thank you? I have to do what needs to be done to survive and you can call me Rukia."

"Great. I am starting to like you immediately. Too bad I can't invite you to hang out with me some time. It would be fun," he said and ignored Ulquiorra's pointed look. Then he was serious all over again. "There are rats sneaking around – trying to get a background on you."

"Any idea?"

Grimmjaw shook his head. "None at all. Though I heard one name mentioned – Di Roy Rinker. Apparently, not very good in sniffing around."

"I see. In any case, watch your back and don't ever let your guard down. If you smell trouble, get away from it quickly," he advised. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go, Rukia."

"Eh? Where are we heading?"

"I will drive you home. I got some places to go after that," he said and gave Grimmjaw the wait-for-me-look. Grimmjaw only shrugged and went to touch the documents when finally left alone. He'd been thinking since a while ago – why did they keep Rukia for four months without ever harming her? Not kidnap for ransom. And they started making a move – his eyes widened. He is pretty sure, Ulquiorra might have considered this angle already.

.

.

.

"He sounded so much like Nnoitra," Rukia broke the silence inside the car as Ulquiorra drove away. "You trust him so much?"

"Ah."

"It seems you stumbled into a very big case. Will this keep you busy once again?" she asked, unaware that plans had already been set and both of them are not aware that she will inevitably be involved into this whether she liked it or not.

"Yes. For the meantime, Neliel will be your personal bodyguard so she might be staying with you. I will arrange it with your brother."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "As if you needed to explain things to him. Byakuya trusts your judgements implicitly," she chuckled. She held his arm gently. "Just call me when you want to talk, okay? I will always listen."

In his rare shows of emotion, Ulquiorra actually gave her a reassuring smile and patted the back of her head like he does when he wanted to say thanks to her. "I will." The guards opened the gate for him and he pulled over when finally reaching the front of the house. "I will drop you here. You should probably call your fiance to keep you company from time to time."

At that, Rukia gave him an amused laugh. "And here he thought you don't like him very much. Take care okay?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek before Rukia finally stepped down and waved at him. When he was driving away, she finally let worry run over her face and sighed. He'd been suffering so much without letting everyone know.

She entered the door when her mobile rang. "Kuchiki Rukia."

.

.

.

_satomika, yuzy, buchielle, onlyluna and echo uchiha – thanks for the reviews. I will be giving bonus chapters since I did say I am free for the week. Hope you'll enjoy. I know there aren't many Ulquiorraxrukia moments yet but those will soon follow._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

.

.

.

"Kuchiki Rukia – one that carries a big name with her, an elegant woman who the world would never think was capable of escaping from her abductors on her own. She's smart and I sure as hell know she can fight and hold a fight," Grimmjaw babbled on as Ulquiorra drove the car towards a certain place. He had changed his plan and instead decided to tag Grimmjaw along after receiving a package from Ichimaru Gin which arrived and received by Grimmjaw.

"Why are you detailing it?" he asked, his eyes ahead but he still kept on glancing at the rearview mirror, noticing a car always following them around. Grimmjaw noticed it too but only shrugged. They'll just have to lead them away if it comes to that and Ulquiorra is a daredevil when it comes to cars so he'll escape them if need be.

Grimmjaw yawned. "I am just musing about her. I always thought all socialites are just on about making themselves beautiful and all – you know, icky. What are you going to do with that one following us?"

"Let it follow us. I have noticed this same car following me since I returned. So far they have not done anything drastic yet." He pulled the car to a stop when they reached a bar. The guy they are looking for is inside the bar and enjoying a leave. He glanced at the rearview mirror once more and smirked. "We'll deal with whoever is following us when it is time. Right now, we need to talk to this guy."

they both stepped down and entered the bar. Grimmjaw whistled at the sight that greeted them. "Man, when was the last time I ever set foot in a place like this?" he mused.

Ulquiorra gave him a dry look. "Don't the underworld people ever come here?"

"Sure they come to places like this – I meant setting foot in this kind of place and actually enjoying not gathering intel." he looked around. "Who exactly are we looking for?" he asked again.

"An Internal Affairs employee – name is Maki Ichinose. Jiruga was working with him," he stated coolly and walked around, away from Grimmjaw. He was wearing an earpiece to communicate with his friend as he snooped around. However, he could not help but watch the entrance to see if someone suspicious will enter. Noticing no one, he once again glanced around and spotted one dancing on the floor with a pretty lady. "Grimmjaw, look at my twelve o'clock – there's our man. Can you do something to get him out without looking suspicious?"

Grimmjaw laughed and actually shook his head. "Are you kidding me? Leave this to an expert. You're not really the undercover type so allow me," he said and Ulquiorra was pretty certain the guy is actually smirking. He spotted one female enter the bar and she looked out of place. Good thing for him and Grimmjaw, they managed to change themselves to fit the environment while the one who entered was on her business suit. Even from afar, he could tell she's well-trained.

He sighed. Really, what is the deal with people dying their hair? This one is certainly no different from Grimmjaw and Neliel as well as Rukia's fiance. And couldn't they choose a better color instead? This unknown female has long olive-green hair. So a woman thinks she can handle him if the need arises huh? Whoever the enemy is sure thought he's one who can't hold his own during a fight.

"_Hey babe, you look dashing_," the voice snapped Ulquiorra back and he looked around to find Grimmjaw flirting with a beautiful woman indeed. He was on the dance floor with said woman and are quite enjoying the dirty dance.

Ulquiorra smirked. "Really, Grimmjaw? That's the best you can come up with? You certainly have a thing for busty women," he commented and decided to stand at the corner where he can see everything. "They're not Neliel you know."

He was pleased to hear Grimmjaw hiss at his words. "_I will beat your crap after this you ass_," Grimmjaw whispered so as not to have his companion suspect him. Then he spoke once more, this time to the lady dancing with him. "_So, want to do_ _something interesting_?" he asked.

"_What do you suggest_?" the lady asked, thrilled at Grimmjaw's suggestion.

Grimmjaw leaned over her as the woman swayed her hips, practically rubbing herself on him. Ulquiorra have to prevent a snigger. "I bet Neliel never did that to you." he wanted to annoy his friend while he's at it.

His friend ignored him. "_Why don't you suggest something interesting for a change_?" he said smoothly, his hands on the woman's hips as well.

"_Fifty thousand for the whole night. That is still small for my standard but whatever – I like your looks_," the woman said brazenly. Grimmjaw raised his brow and pretended to think about it. Ulquiorra took one glass of wine from the waiter who passed by and started sipping on it.

Grimmjaw nodded. "_Sure. But before you can have me, I'd like you to play with my friend over there_," he jerked his thumb towards their target who looked drunk already. Said woman gave a glance and pouted.

"_Why_?"

"_He's been having quite a few problems and I thought I should help him cheer up by finding a perfect woman for the night. Invite him over this place_," he said and slipped a card on her dress. He leaned forward to kiss her and whispered. "_Don't mention it to him though because he still thinks I betrayed him okay?"_

For a moment, she raised her brow and was debating whether to accept it or not. Then she nodded. "_Sure. Whatever you say babe."_

grimmjaw smirked victoriously. "_I'll meet you at the place – and I will pay you double since you're playing with two guys tonight_," he suggested and kissed her deeply again before patting her butt and walking away. From his stand, Ulquiorra watched as the woman danced her way towards the intended guy.

"_I bet you can't do that_," Grimmjaw spoke from where he was. He danced his way from the center and managed a glass of wine from the waiter passing by. "_Thanks."_

"Right," Ulquiorra conceded. "I don't think I can go as far as you've gone. I still think you chose her purposely because her frame is just like Nel's."

"_Screw you_," Grimmjaw snarled. He had to wonder how his friend can have the ability to grate the hell out of him without trying so much. Him and Nnoitra sure had the tendency to do that.

Ulquiorra walked towards the exit. "Not interested, you do your screwing with that woman. Come on, let's wait at the car."

He spotted the woman who had been following them. She also stood up and casually walked away from the crowd. "Not to shabby for one sniffing around," he commented loudly.

"_What_?" Grimmjaw asked, confused.

"Not you, idiot. I am talking about the person tailing us."

"_In here_?"

"Yes and a she. Let's go. It seems your woman has a charm since our guy has nodded."

.

.

.

The adrress was actually a random place and Grimmjaw was leaning on his car, as the woman and the drunk guy stepped down from theirs. Ulquiorra was still behind the wheels and leaning there casually. "Well, here he is," the woman said and grinned.

Grimmjaw grinned back. "Thanks babe." he looked at Ulquiorra. "Sign me up a check. I don't have any with me," he whispered and Ulquiorra sneered at him.

His friend shook his head, giving Grimmjaw the you're-impossible look. "It makes me wonder if you really even have that kind of amount," although he knew Grimmjaw is just as well-off considering the big pay he gets for his undercover jobs. "And you had the galls to pay her double."

"Would you rather have done it your way?" Grimmjaw challenged in frustration.

Ulquoirra waved him off. "Nah. That is your thing," he said and signed a check. He handed it to Grimmjaw and the latter walked towards the woman who was looking at the big house in awe. She even managed a whistle.

"Thanks for the help," Grimmjaw said politely when he approached said woman. Ulquiorra snorted while trying to put Grimmjaw and polite in one sentence. Not so fitting for his bad boy image.

The woman smiled. "Anything for money. He is not really your friend, is he?" she asked and glanced at the man she brought. She wondered if the blue-haired guy is a bad guy and she wondered if she brought a man to his doom.

"Yep. Keep your mouth sealed and never talk about this though. If anything happens, call me," he said and grinned once more. "You still have the card I slipped into you."

Said woman nodded. She took the check and glanced at it before her eyes widened in shock. She gaped at him and Grimmjaw had to wonder how much was written there. "T-This is too much."

"I know. You were a great help. Take his car with you."

"You...are not going to kill him are you?" she asked, hesitant to leave. The guy in front of her shook his head.

"Nah. Just a few questions. Besides, I am not stupid to kill an officer." with that, he grabbed the man by the collar and walked away while the paid woman watched before she shrugged and stepped inside the car.

Ulquiorra stepped down from his and opened the back of the car where Grimmjaw shoved him inside after knocking him unconcscious to avoid any hassles. Then both drove away, aware of the one car following them.

His mobile rang at that exact moment but he ignored the call. It was Grimmjaw who picked up his mobile though. "Oi, it's Kuchiki."

"Just activate the loudspeaker." he did and he pressed the answer button. "Rukia?"

"_Great! I have been trying to call you for upteempth time_," her voice sounded pissed.

"May I ask why?" he asked, his eyes still on the road.

"_Ulquiorra I know this is sudden but please let me join the investigation_."

Grimmjaw coughed and Ulquiorra pulled the car into a sudden stop and glared at the cell phone as if glaring at Rukia. "What a reckless thing to ask from me."

"_I don't need you to approve. I just want you to know that's all_."

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked though his eyes hardened.

"_Where are you_?" she asked, ignoring his question. "_We need to talk_." Her tone is furious and she is demanding his presence now. Ulquiorra sighed. Like hell he will allow her to enter this dangerous job.

"Listen, I have got some things to do at the moment. I will talk to you later," he said calmly.

The two heard her scream in rage and utter some profanities which are better left unsaid. Grimmjaw had to smirk and Ulquiorra remained impassive while listening to her rant. "Talk to you later," he said again.

"_Don't you dare_ - "

ulquiorra's right hand reached for his mobile and ended the call. Grimmjaw gave him a curious look. "She sounded very, very angry. And she has a wide vocabulary for profanities."

"She does. But I won't acknowledge her request. She's being reckless."

"You think she can't protect herself?" he asked, his being protective of Rukia always a wonder to the blue-haired.

"It's not that. She has a perfect life – why ruin it by getting into a mess." he made a mental note to check on her later, wondering what made her want to join. It must be something deep. They drove in silence or rather not since Grimmjaw was humming, thoroughly enjoying himself with whatever he is thinking. He doesn't even want to know.

Finally, they reached their place and once again, Grimmjaw pulled the unconscious man and carried him inside like a sack of potatoes. A chair was ready for the guy and the blue-haired simply dropped him on the floor like he was nothing before he headed outside the room where his friend was busy talking with someone over the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Byakuya. It seems Rukia is throwing a tantrum. No one could calm her down and she started beating the crap out of all Byakuya's men."

Grimmjaw inwardly winced, trying to imagine the scene. "Apparently, her brother had to lock her up since she's demanding to get out from the house and wanting to see me."

"What do you reckon is it all about?" he asked and leaned on the window.

This time, Ulquiorra's green eyes met his and in a serious tone, he answered. "They got Neliel, Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo."

the first name mentioned was enough to drain the color from Grimmjaw's face. Without a word, he went to grab a bucket of ice and dashed inside the room to throw it at the unconscious man who screamed bloody murder at the feel of cold on his entire being.

"Bloody hell who in the - "

"Maki Ichinose, it has been a while," Ulquiorra cut him off as he appeared from the doorway and was giving the man a look.

"What the – how did I get here?"

grimmjaw grabbed the man by the collar and threw him on the chair, his face having a livid expression. "We don't have much time to waste. You answer all our queries and then, we'll let you go."

"Who are you?" Maki asked and glanced at Ulquiorra. He was more unnerved by the presence of this man who was thought to have died two years ago. "What do you want from me?"

indeed, they wasted no time as Ulquiorra started talking. "Two years ago – an agent, Nnoitra Jiruga was working with you on a particular case about a group of corrupt police and military officers."

Maki blinked at the name and he stared at Ulquiorra before he gulped. "Yes."

"He was close to catching who they were."

"I don't - "

"He called me then, telling me of a secret dealing on the eve of March 23, 2009 – dealings that involved certain police officers _and _Internal Affair employees."

Maki managed to give them a confused look but Ulquiorra is already troubled about Rukia so he does not have time to play with this guy. Carefully he walked towards Maki and sat in front of him while the guy was now bound to his chair. "He called for back-up and we were late to arrive. But he was still alive then, when someone from the Internal Affairs officers who aided the police shot him dead. You were there. Was it you?" If not for the information Gin had sent him, Ulquiorra would have never recalled that _little_ thing that the investigators missed. Then again, two years ago – he barely had the time to investigate when someone attempted to kill him, causing his car to explode. That prompted Zaraki's friends from Internal Affairs to declare him dead and told him to lie low. What was his name again? Coyote Stark? In reality only him and Zaraki knew he escaped from that explosion which nearly blew his head off. He made a mental note to check on Coyote. After all, the man promised to check on Nnoitra's death in the hands of Starrk's own employees. He shook his head and gave their guest his patented look. A frosted look that never failed to send shivers down his target's spine.

Maki was met with a merciless look and he knew that he'll never get out of here without coming out clean. After all, he needed to tell this to someone before he loses his mind.

"I have so much respect for Nnoitra-senpai."

"Then why did you kill him?" Grimmjaw growled.

"It wasn't me. I tried to finish the task but I can't pull the trigger." he bowed his head. "There was someone issuing orders – someone we don't know and I was threatened. They threatened to kill me if I don't do what they wanted and that is to kill him. They gave me a gun – an old one to use to avoid having it traced to someone or to anyone from us for that matter."

"It never occurred to you to talk it out with him?" his calmness is really more terrifying than the temper of the blue-haired.

"No."

"Why?"

He clamped his mouth shut but was forced to open them in pain when he screamed due to a knife now rammed into his thigh – it came from the green-eyed who casually just rammed it there like it was nothing at all. "I don't have time to waste – you tell me what you know. If they threatened to kill you two years ago, I think I am capable of that as well. Though our difference would be on the action – I will kill you indeed and not just threaten you. I can always deviate from my principles and kill mercilessly like you guys do."

"Damn it! I was willing to talk and this is how you'll repay me?" Maki hissed in anger. Another knife was pulled out and was aimed on his other left thigh. "Alright! I was a member of their group and we're like the foot soldiers spread nationwide. We report to an unknown guy. I was tasked to befriend Nnoitra and I really look up to him as a friend so when I was tasked to kill him after discovering our secret, I cannot do it."

"You guys purposely led him into that dealing so you could kill him. What you did not count was the fact that back-up was on the way," Ulquiorra said smoothly. "How do you do your operation."

"There's a woman who delivers the order to our boss. That's all I know."

"You know her?"

He shook his head. "No. only our boss knows her."

"And your boss?"

"We haven't seen him since last week. He's a small-time businessman named Ggio Vega." Ulquiorra nodded and turned to Grimmjaw. "Extract any information possible to lead us to their chain of commands. Use extreme measures if possible." he glanced at Maki and gave him a rueful smile. "You're lucky I went easy on you but you should be careful with your words when talking to him – because this guy is Nnoitra's partner." the latter part made the man's eyes widened in fear and suprise. Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjaw again. "Call me if something new comes up. Find the identity of the woman delivering the orders."

He could hear Grimmjaw slamming his hand on the table. "Alright, you're lucky you got off easy. That guy does not wish to resort to violence if need be but he deemed you important enough to let die..._yet_. I need names."

Ulquiorra shook his head and brought out his mobile as he stepped out from the house where he spotted the same car following him – parked a distance away from them to avoid getting suspicion. He dialed Kenpachi's number.

"_Isn't this a surprise? You actually decided to call,"_ came the greeting. "_What's up?"_

"Do you have Starrk's contact?" he went to the point immediately.

There was silence from the end of the line at the question and Ulquiorra wondered if Kenpachi hanged up on him because he only called just to ask that. Then in a grave tone, Zaraki finally answered. "_Starrk died a month after your supposed to be death. He, ah, was found by his adoptive daughter."_

ulquiorra paused at the information. They eliminated anyone who tried to look into that case. "He was killed." It was not a question.

"_Yes. Poisoned. We checked for forensic trail but they were really professional. They left nothing, no fingerprints, footprints, shoeprints, hair or anything at all. It was like a phantom kill_."

"I see. Thanks."

"_Hey, you might as well watch over your back. Our data base here had been hacked and they were trying to gather any information about you. How's Grimmjaw?_"

"He's busy torturing someone right now," he answered. So the enemies are now actually making a move. "Do you mind me asking something?"

"_Go ahead."_

"Have you ever heard of Operation Espada?" he asked, trying to estimate the number of people familiar with that classified operation.

"_Operation what_?" Kenpachi asked, curious and suddenly interested. From his end, he actually smirked. It took a few days and Ulquiorra already managed to have a lead on this case which most agents handling it, to their deaths.

"Operation Espada. A classified operation authorized by PSIA's former director-general, Urahara Kisuke. I think it started with that. Anyway, I will call you in case something comes up which needed your help."

.

.

.

He wasn't exactly sure on how to react at the sight of a the men inside Byakuya's mansion. Some were limping, some were wincing in pain while a few maids were nursing them up. Really? Rukia did all these?

"Ah, there you are," Byakuya said when he stepped down and found him just standing there with a bemused expression. "She really went all out huh?"

"Where is she?"

"I locked her in the gym instead because she'll only ruin everything if she's in her room. She had been meaning to escape but fortunately, I learned about what happened to the three since she was talking out loud. I have to lock her up, thinking she'll be just as reckless like two years ago."

Ulquiorra frowned. "Two years ago?"

Byakuya sighed. "You'll never know and she'll never tell you but she tried doing undercover, to probably learn what killed you. So Kenpachi had to do the explaining and telling her that you died in a car explosion, three days after Nnoitra was killed."

undercover? Rukia? Seriously? His mind processed the information and he could only manage to come up with a sigh. How reckless indeed. "I will go see her." He looked at Byakuya once more, earning a quizzical look from the golden boy.

"Something you want to say?"

Ulquoirra grunted. "I thought she also managed to finally defeat you in hand-to-hand," he commented, knowing the two were trained at a young age to protect themselves from possible harm. But their training was secret to most. Because of that, those who attempted to kidnap them when younger were all caught off-guard when the siblings turned the table against them instead.

"The day she does that means the day I have gone rusty but I haven't stopped training, young man. No matter how I looked, I still train."

Ulquiorra only snorted in response before heading to the gym located in the mansion. He could only hope that Neliel can do something to reach them. From outside, he could hear Rukia screaming at something and wondered if he could talk to her in her frenzied state. She's probably angry that even her friends were suddenly thrown into this mess.

Carefully he opened the door and entered to find her panting hard and he felt sorry for the punching bag for being so overly used. Noticing him, she immediately attacked head-on. "You bastard! How dare you hang up on me!" she hissed, her right fist aimed at him but he only sidestepped and she would have fallen on the floor if not for his arms encircling her waist and pulling her up.

"You still haven't cooled down?" he asked and she used her forearm this time but he only blocked her attacks. It continued for a few more minutes until Ulquiorra got fed up and he pinned her on the mat, his body covering her, his one hand locking both wrists above her head. He gave Rukia an inquisitive look.

"They fucking got them! I want to be part of this!" she breathed, knowing she can't actually escape from this guy's grasp. He's too calmed down.

"No," he declined calmly and coldly.

She's too close to him, he thought. "Why not?"

"This is a dangerous life, Rukia. Once you get into this, there's no way things will return to normal. Just let me finish this," he whispered.

"You don't understand - "

"It is you who do not understand, Rukia," he cut her off. "Don't ask the impossible from me. I will never allow you to take part in this. We will work on finding your fiance, your bestfriend and my friend. We are doing the best we can and there is no need for you to join this. You're a doctor and not an agent."

"Damn it, I can fight and protect myself. You know that."

He nodded, still not letting her go. "I know. But it's not just about fighting. There comes a time when you have to kill even if you don't want to." he stated and saw how her eyes widened, having remembered her escape from her abductors. "You know the feeling of not wanting to pull the trigger and yet being forced to do so. You experienced it firsthand so you think I will allow that to happen again?" his voice was getting frostier every minute and Rukia knew he is getting angry.

"I - " she stopped, realizing the proximities of their bodies and for some reasons, she blushed and looked away just as he released her. He stood up and extended his hand to help her up. "Thanks," she muttered and sat on the mat, feeling suddenly exhausted.

He sat beside her. "Want to tell me everything?"

"They called me."

"..."

"They asked me details about you. I have no choice but to give them information which I think will not jeopardize your mission," she admitted guiltily knowing it was still a form of betrayal. Ulquiorra only sat beside her quietly, not bothering to interrupt her. "They asked me if you know anything about the 'Hawk'." if she thinks she cannot get a reaction from him, she's certainly wrong since the last word actually made his head snap into her direction and he glanced at her with wide eyes. "Uh Ulquiorra?" she asked tentatively, not sure if he's fine or not at all. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey!"

he opened it in time to reveal Byakuya who was about to knock. He was baffled with Ulquiorra's expression. "I'll never forgive myself for doing this," he said in a voice that only Byakuya could hear. "If something were to happen to her, I will never be able to forgive myself but whether we like it or not, it seems they want Rukia involved in this one."

"What do you suggest?"

"She's coming with me," he stated. There is a theory he had formulated just watching the video of Rukia's abduction prior to her wedding. But he kept that theory to himself, wanting to make sure he did not guess wrong.

Byakuya sighed at the inevitable thing happening right now. His one hand held Ulquiorra's shoulder. "I know you can protect her but – you've got so much on your shoulder right now and I don't want you to add another trouble."

"They are going to use her against me and I have to do what I can to prevent them from getting her."

"Alright then."

they were both silent for a minute. "I am going to help from the sidelines. Me and Gin will just send you information gathered." he tossed Ulquiorra a note. "That's the decryption key and you can use it to access our own satellite. If it speeds up this investigation, I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks," he muttered and turned to Rukia who had her arms crossed together. "Pack your things. You are coming with me."

her face lit up. "You changed your mind?" she asked and walked towards them.

"No."

she had a glaring contest with him for a few seconds before she complied with the simple order and walked passed them, towards her room. She furiously packed a few things and from her drawer, she brought out something that had always been there. Her personal gun, licensed by her own grandfather. She'll never forgive those people for forcing her to betray Ulquiorra by telling them information she doesn't want to tell.

They were demanding something from her when her brother interrupted and ended the call, shutting it off and giving her a glance. _Don't play to their tune,_ he warned her. She sighed and and folded a few clothes she needed. There was a soft knock and she spotted her brother on the doorway.

"May I come in?"

"Uh sure."

He stepped inside then walked towards the chair to study his sister. "I know you're worried about them because they got caught up in this."

"They did not have to involve them," she spat bitterly.

"I agree with that but that's how they work. They did the same thing to you back then – abducting you. But it wasn't kidnap for ransom. They purposely kidnapped you to lure him out. I guess some believed he never died."

her hands stopped moving and she looked up at her brother in surpise. "L-Lure him?" she was bait to lure her friend out?

"He did not tell you that since there is no need for you to know. Initially that's what we all believe anyway – that you stay out of this. Unfortunately, the enemies deemed you important enough to use against Ulquiorra." he sighed. Rukia zipped her bag and went to kiss her brother goodbye. "He's among the few men I trust to protect you. In return, do not do anything that will cause him pain."

She did not fail to notice the warning tone her brother used and she looked at him in confusion, wondering what he meant. Reading her silent thought, Byakuya stood up and voluntary carried her bag. "It means do not get yourself in trouble. You're his top priority above anything else so be sure to return that level of care by staying out of trouble."

"Hai."

They descended the stairs and found Ulquiorra checking on one of the men's bruises. Inwardly, Rukia winced and was shocked to realize she did all those. These men surely went easy on her. Having already calmed down she ran towards them and bowed much to their amusement.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what possessed me to go berserk," she said and bit her lip. The head guard of her brother, Abarai Renji actually chuckled.

"No worries. You really pack a punch," he answered and the others silently agreed. Getting her to calm down a while ago was like taming a wild tigress out for a kill. "Take care of yourself, Miss Kuchiki."

She nodded in gratitude then turned to Ulquiorra who was now silently standing at the entrance, waiting for her to finish her talk with them. She waved at her brother.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for lashing out without thinking," she apologized the moment he started driving away.

He glanced at her. "The group is known as Vizards. It's a big organization with a lot of networks nationwide. They have eyes and ears everywhere so me and Grimmjaw are being careful. That's why I don't want you to get into this. Apparently though, the enemies thought otherwise so I have no choice but to protect you."

rukia huffed. "I'm grown-up," she pointed out.

"Of course you are. But you are reckless and hardheaded. Whatever possessed you to go undercover two years ago?" he asked and gave her an incredulous look. Rukia's eyes widened a fraction.

"How did you know that?" she demanded and slapped her forehead. "Right. I should have guessed Byakuya will tell you anyway." She sighed and looked outside, refusing to meet his eyes if he ever glanced at her again. "When I first received news that you died, I barely can accept it. In my mind, you can not die that easily."

"Surely, you did not think of me as invincible? People die Rukia. Strong or not, anything can kill you whether a disease, an accident or in our line of duty – a single bullet."

She harshly turned to him with a fierce glare. "I know that!" she snapped. "But it was too impossible to accept so I decided to do undercover, starting from what I heard from rumors. Byakuya was livid at my reckless actions but he allowed me nonetheless. Perhaps so I can have closure. But a week without getting nowhere, Zaraki finally came and explained it to me once more. That you 'died' when your car exploded. He even presented me with forensic reports." Try as she might, she can't help but have her voice crack. She never talked about what she felt two years ago. She never talked about it with anyone else except Ichigo. "It pained me then to know that we can never have our little talks like before, to know that there's no one else always to come to my aid when I needed it." Yep. Her voice totally cracked and she cried out, pouring the pent-up emotions she had held for two years.

Quietly, Ulquoirra handed her his handkerchief and Rukia took it with a mumbled 'thank you'.

"So when I heard your voice over the phone, you have no idea how elated I felt inside that I already decided to ignore the 'whys' and 'hows' of you being alive when you were reported dead. You're very important to me," she confessed in between sobbing.

He did not speak and simply listened. When sure that she's not going to speak further, he stopped the car for a moment and shifted so he could face her. His arms reached for her shoulders to make her face him. In his rare show of emotions, Rukia had a glimpse of his emotional side. Though you still can't tell it judging by his blank facial expression. But Rukia knew him too well. To read Ulquiorra is to look into his eyes where you could truly see the emotions reflected there. And right now, he's showing regret and guilt.

"I am sorry you have to go through that two years ago," he started. "Look at me," he quietly urged her and she once again looked into his eyes. "You're very important to me too and there's no way I can atone for the pain I have caused you two years ago." his lips moved forming a very taut smile, a bitter one. "But there are things I really can't tell you. Things better left unknown. Things about why I allowed them to declare me dead."

He used his thumb to wipe her tears before he released her. He deliberately changed the topic, feeling uncomfortable talking about two years ago and the feelings that lingered then. "I'll allow you to help us from the sidelines though. You'll be taking Neliel's place and you'll work with Lisa."

She opened her mouth to protest when she remembered her brother's words and she carefully nodded. "Yes."

This time, his hand reached for the top of her head and patted her there once, ruffling her hair for a second before starting the engine once more. It was his sign of affection. It was his own way of telling her 'thank you for understanding'. It was one form of their silent communication.

Rukia wiped the few tears with the back of her hand and beamed at Ulquiorra. "Have I ever told you before that I love you?" she asked to change the subject into a lighter one.

He quirked his brow, both of their love are different though. But he will never tell her that. He's content with just having her around even just for a while. "Nope. But you always say I'm a real sweetheart though," he bantered and Rukia chuckled before a gentle look crossed her eyes.

"I am more of a sweetheart than you though," she countered, relieved that the gloomy mood lingering a while ago vanished. She missed this kind of times when she can banter with him. "Between the two of us, I was the one always bringing you your lunch when you tend to forget it."

"I was the one who always rescued you from trivial matters," he retorted and actually smirked at her.

Rukia nodded. "True. But who was it that was responsible for driving away your fan girls when we were younger? You ought to thank me for that."

He grunted. "Didn't I give my thank you by driving your stalkers away?" he mused.

This time, Rukia hooted a laugh and Ulquiorra actually missed hearing her lively laugh. A shadow of a smile crept his lips as he continued driving towards the place that will become Rukia's temporary abode. Then Rukia's laugh died down as she stared at him seriously. "You said you changed so much because of what happened two years ago. Still, I'd like to have this rare moments with you where you can actually banter and all."

He spared her a glance. "Yep. You're more of a sweetheart indeed," he conceded and she beamed victoriously while laughing, knowing she could only enjoy much.

"I know. That's why I love you, you concede in the end in matters like this."

.

.

.

I probably didn't have anything to do so I managed to focus on my bleach fics. Too bad I can't do the same with Nurarihyon. Anyone, _yuzy, satomikia, Echo Uchiha, Sepsis and buchielle._ Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
